Une autre vie
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Un belle planète où la vie est si douce...
1. Chapter 1

Fic 54

UNE AUTRE VIE

Première partie

Chapitre 1

**De nos jours planète inconnue**

-Réveillez-vous madame, tout va bien.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et les referma éblouie par la lumière très blanche de la pièce. Elle était couchée dans un lit, et devant elle, elle voyait le visage un peu flou d'une jeune femme en blouse blanche qui se penchait sur elle.

-Janet ! dit Sam faiblement.

-Je ne sais pas qui est Janet, madame, je m'appelle Liena et je suis chargée de m'occuper de vous.

-Où suis-je ? murmura Sam.

-Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, ne craignez rien. Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

-Oui, je venais de passer la porte et … Oh dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots je me souviens, les Goa'ulds…

-Oui, votre planète a été envahie. Mais vous n'avez plus rien à craindre maintenant. Détendez-vous.

-Sur quelle planète somme-nous ?

-Eridu.

-Vous n'avez pas de Goa'ulds ? dit Sam en frémissant encore. Les souvenirs revenaient en foule, l'attaque subite, les destructions, puis l'évacuation par la porte de centaines de milliers de gens.

-Non dit Liena en souriant, il n'y a pas de Goa'ulds ici. Rien que des gens qui veulent vivre en paix et qui sont très heureux d'accueillir des personnes comme vous. Vous devriez dormir un peu maintenant.

Sam ferma ses paupières lourdes de sommeil et se renfonça dans ses oreillers. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Le médecin régla le débit de la perfusion et laissa la jeune femme se reposer.

Le lendemain Sam avait totalement récupéré. Le médecin lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir.

-Tout va bien avait-elle dit. Seulement comme tous les émigrés venant de la Terre, vous serez obligée de recevoir une injection mensuelle de triox, pour vous aider à supporter la différence du taux d'oxygène. Notre air est un peu moins riche que le vôtre dit le jeune médecin en souriant.

-Entendu docteur répondit Sam docilement.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un vous attend à la sortie ?

-Oui quelqu'un qui appartient au ministère de l'accueil aux étrangers doit venir me chercher.

-Parfait dit Liena en souriant. A dans un mois madame Carter.

Sam n'avait aucun bagage avec elle. Elle était seule dans un monde inconnu et elle devait s'y faire une place. Jamais elle ne pourrait revenir sur la Terre. Elle le savait. Elle avait tout quitté en catastrophe. Son travail, ses amis. Elle essuya une larme et se traita d'ingrate. Elle avait une chance inouïe d'être tombée sur un peuple aussi sympathique qui ne pensait qu'à aider les autres en difficulté.

Dans le hall une jeune femme l'attendait : elle était souriante elle aussi. Comme le médecin qu'elle venait de quitter. Jeune, belle, bien habillée, semblant parfaitement heureuse.

Dans la rue le spectacle était très différent de ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Elle savait qu'elle était dans une grande ville de plusieurs centaines de milliers d'habitants, mais cette ville ne ressemblait à aucune qu'elle connaissait. Un mélange harmonieux d'architecture audacieuse et de construction d'un style plus classique, à ses yeux du moins. De grands espaces verts, des étendues d'eau au milieu de la ville, apportaient une note de fraîcheur. Les véhicules à moteurs se faisaient très rares, car un réseau de transport en commun très performant permettait à la population de se déplacer à grande vitesse d'un point à un autre de la ville. Il y avait un métro, et des bus sillonnaient les rues en permanence.

-Je m'appelle Donava dit la jeune femme à Sam. Mon travail consiste à loger les nouveaux arrivants. Venez, je vous ai réservé un appartement dans une zone résidentielle tout à fait agréable.

-Merci beaucoup dit Sam.

Elles montèrent dans un bus, et quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent en bordure du lac Morgan. Un vaste étendue d'eau douce, entourée de petites maisons de deux ou trois étages.

Elle descendirent du bus à quelques mètres de l'immeuble où allait vivre Sam.

-Vous voyez pour les transports, c'est facile, le réseau de bus couvre toute la ville. Pour les destinations plus lointaines vous avez le métro. Deux rues plus loin dit-elle en pointant le doigt dans la direction opposée au lac, il y a un centre commercial avec tout ce qu'il faut, maison du médicament, habillement, nourriture, même plusieurs bars et restaurants. Vous avez également un cabinet médical avec médecins et dentistes.

Sam n'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle était un peu perdue sous cette avalanche de nouveautés. Des magasins, c'était parfait, mais elle ne connaissait pas encore les coutumes de cette planète. Comme partout il lui faudrait certainement de l'argent, et un travail.

Justement c'est de cela que parlait Donava.

-Demain vous irez à la maison de l'emploi, vous passerez un entretien et des tests.

-Entendu dit Sam.

Tout en parlant les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées au premier étage. L'appartement était vaste et clair et donnait sur le lac.

Il était composé de trois pièces, un séjour avec un coin cuisine et deux chambres. Le tout était meublé avec goût, dans un style un peu différent de celui sur Terre, mais tout a fait agréable et fonctionnel. Même le frigo était garni.

Sam n'en revenait pas :

-Comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver si vite un logement demanda t-elle à Donava.

-Nous avons plus de logements que nous n'avons d'habitants, et comme nous avons beaucoup de réfugiés… Vous allez vous plaire ici, j'en suis certaine dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

-J'en suis sûre dit Sam sur le même ton.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Sam fit le tour de l'appartement. Il ne manquait rien, absolument rien. Elle se redit encore une fois la chance qu'elle avait eue ! Les personnes sur terre devaient savoir vers quelle planète ils envoyaient leurs ressortissants. Mais c'était tout de même étrange ! elle se secoua.

Espèce d'ingrate se morigénera t-elle. Tu as une chance fabuleuse ! Profites-en !

Elle se fit couler un bain et se délassa un long moment dans l'eau chaude. Puis elle se fit un repas léger, elle se mit au lit et s'endormit immédiatement.

A la maison de l'emploi, le même personnel souriant et affable qu'à l'hôpital ou au ministère des émigrés.

Sam passa des tests de toute nature pendant plus d'une heure. Puis elle eut un entretien avec le responsable de l'emploi. Un homme cette fois, la quarantaine,le cheveu rare, et portant une épaisse barbe noire.

-Mademoiselle dit-il en regardant sa fiche, je vois que vous avez un haut niveau en mathématiques, physique, astrophysique, et biologie. Vous êtes quelqu'un de précieux. Nous avons un poste qui se libère dans un laboratoire de recherche sur les minerais. Cela vous intéresse t-il ?

-Naturellement, je ne crois pas devoir faire la difficile dit-elle.

-Détrompez-vous mademoiselle, nous avons besoin de chercheurs de votre niveau. Mais vous pouvez faire un essai de trois mois, et puis changer si cela ne vous convient pas.

-Si, si, c'est très bien, dit-elle. Je commence quand ?

-Dès demain matin si vous voulez. Je vous donne les coordonnées de l'entreprise dit-il en se levant.

Sam un peu surprise d'une telle rapidité, prit la feuille qu'il lui tendait et le remercia.

-Voyez ma secrétaire, en sortant elle va vous expliquer.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur et elle lui tendit la main.

Sam sortit du bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard et se heurta à un jeune homme à lunettes, qui marchait sans regarder où il mettait les pieds.

-Excusez-moi dit-il. Je ne vous avais pas vue.

-Ce n'est rien dit-elle par politesse.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement le nez dans ses papiers. Elle s'aperçut que son nouveau travail était à trois rues de sa maison. Elle n'aurait même pas besoin de prendre le bus !

Sam passait ses journées à analyser des minerais. Toutes sortes de minerais. Elle devait plus particulièrement travailler sur le naquadah, un minerai inconnu sur terre et qui bientôt n'eut plus de secrets pour elle. Son travail était tourné vers la recherche, comment exploiter au mieux les gisements de Tegrun situés à environ 200 kilomètres de la capitale. Elle devait aussi travailler sur les applications ,comment adapter les nouvelles ressources à l'industrie, et à l'armement.

Quand on lui avait parlé d'armes elle avait froncé les sourcils, ce peuple paraissait pacifique et ne semblait pas avoir d'ennemis. Le responsable du programme avait été évasif sur ce point, et Sam n'avait pas insisté mais elle se promettait de revenir à la charge un peu plus tard.

Un matin en partant elle rencontra dans l'escalier le jeune homme à lunettes qu'elle avait vu à la maison de l'emploi. Il la salua timidement.

-On s'est déjà rencontré dit-elle, vous habitez l'immeuble ?

-Oui juste au dessus de chez vous. Je vous ai vu sortir hier de votre appartement dit-il très vite tandis qu'elle levait un sourcil interrogateur.

-Très bien je m'appelle Samantha Carter dit-elle en souriant.

-Et moi Daniel Jackson.

-Terrien ?

-Oui, comme tous les habitants de l'immeuble. Bon, faut que j'y aille dit-il timidement, sinon je vais être en retard.

-Vous travaillez où ?

-Au muséum ?

-Vous êtes historien ?

-Non plutôt archéologue, et linguiste, mais mes connaissances des langues terriennes ne sont pas très utiles ici.

Daniel et Sam se voyait de temps à autre. Ils se croisaient puis un jour Daniel invita Sam à prendre un verre, ils sympathisèrent et se trouvèrent beaucoup de points communs. Ils étaient tous les deux scientifiques et pouvaient discuter des heures avec enthousiasme sur différents sujets. Ils évoquaient aussi leur vie sur terre, Sam travaillait à l'observatoire Mac Kinley ,tandis que Daniel était professeur d'archéologie à Yale.

Ce soir là, Sam poussa la porte avec son coude et entra dans l'immeuble. Elle avait les bras chargés de dossiers, et elle se dirigea vers sa boite aux lettres. Mais en cherchant ses clés la catastrophe arriva.

Zut ! dit-elle en sentant les dossiers glisser et s'étaler sur le sol dans un envol de papiers.

Elle s'accroupit pour les ramasser quand deux pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision.

-Laissez moi vous aider dit une voix grave et profonde.

Sans attendre de réponse l'homme se baissa et aida Sam à ramasser ses feuilles qui s'étaient éparpillées jusqu'au pied de l'escalier.

-Merci dit Sam, mais j'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule.

-Oh mais je n'en doute pas dit-il en riant, Madame ? Mademoiselle ?

-Mademoiselle dit Sam et vous ? ajouta –telle sans réfléchir.

-Mademoiselle, aussi

Interloquée elle plongea dans un regard brun, chaud et moqueur. L'homme était très grand, mince et musclé, une petite cinquantaine, des cheveux gris argentés, et il lui souriait gentiment.

Encore un farceur ! pensa t-elle.

-Samantha Carter dit-elle.

-Jack O'Neill dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il se donnèrent une poignée de main un peu cérémonieuse.

-Vous habitez l'immeuble ? demanda t-elle

-Au premier étage.

-Alors vous êtes mon voisin de palier ? Je ne vous avais jamais vu !

-Moi si, je vous ai aperçu deux ou trois fois, mais j'ignorais que l'on habitait si près l'un de l'autre.

-Je vous offre un café ? dit-elle tout à trac. Elle regretta aussitôt sa phrase, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, bien qu'il lui parût sympathique cela restait un étranger. Elle trouva qu'elle manquait de la plus élémentaire prudence, inviter chez elle un parfait inconnu ! Pourtant elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Volontiers dit-il. Il y a un petit troquet deux rues plus loin.

Elle poussa un ouf de soulagement, il ne souhaitait pas aller chez elle. Un point pour lui.

-Je dépose mes dossiers chez moi, et je vous rejoins tout de suite dit-elle.

-Entendu, je vous attends dehors.

L'immeuble était en bordure d'un des nombreux lacs que comportaient la ville. Un espace aéré, bordé d'arbres et de fleurs.

Il l'attendait assis sur un banc devant le lac. Il sourit quand il la vit s'arrêter près de lui.

-Ça me rappelle chez moi, dit-il.

-Vous êtes terrien vous aussi ?

-Oui du Minnesota, dit-il un brin nostalgique. J'avais un chalet au bord d'un lac, dans un région boisée un peu comme ici.

-Et vous faisiez quoi dans votre Minnesota ?

-Et si on le prenait ce café ? dit-il faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question de Sam.

Elle regrettait de la lui avoir posé, peut être avait-il des mauvais souvenirs ou était-il comme elle traumatisé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre sur terre. Pourtant elle aurait aimé en parler, elle se serait sentie moins seule.

-On y va, dit-elle.

Elle poussa la porte du bar et se crut revenue sur terre comme d'un coup de baguette magique. C'était un café comme il y en avait des milliers dans son pays natal. Des juke box, un billard , un public bruyant de terriens, de la bière qui coulait à flots. Une ambiance de pub irlandais, quelque chose d'infiniment familier et sympathique.

Ils trouvèrent une table de libre. Jack arborait un large sourire, on sentait qu'il aimait cette ambiance.

-Finalement je prendrais une bière plutôt dit il à la jeune femme en face de lui.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie mademoiselle Samantha Carter ? dit-il après avoir pris quelques gorgées de sa bière.

Il buvait directement au goulot, tout en regardant la jeune femme avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Elle se troubla sans savoir pourquoi. Elle avait une impression de déjà vu.

-Je travaille dans un laboratoire de recherche dit-elle finalement.

-Biologiste ?

-Non, physicienne plutôt et spécialiste du naquadah.

- Une scientifique , donc !

-Vous n'aimez pas les scientifiques ?

-Si je les adore ! dit-il mais je comprends pas grand-chose quand elles parlent.

- Ah je vois ! et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie monsieur O'Neill ?

-Je suis chef de la police de cette ville.

-Oh ! Alors il faut que je me tienne à carreaux, dit-elle en riant.

-Vous avez intérêt ! j'ai toujours une paire de menottes sur moi ! dit-il sur le même ton.

-Vous êtes arrivé depuis longtemps ? dit-elle.

-Depuis deux mois.

-Et vous êtes déjà chef de la police, vous devez être un bon !

-Excellent vous voulez dire !

Il avait un rire joyeux et très communicatif. Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien dans ce bar, près de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Oh, je dois rentrer.

-Il n'est pas si tard.

-Non, mais vous avez vu les dossiers que j'ai rapportés tout à l'heure, il faut que d'ici demain je les ai étudiés.

-Vous travaillez chez vous en plus de votre journée ! C'est pas bon ça.

-J'aime tellement mon travail, c'est passionnant !

-Je n'en doute pas à voir votre tête. On se reverra ?

-Oui bien sûr dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Sam travaillait toujours beaucoup. Mais les week-ends elle s'accordait de petites sorties avec ses nouveaux amis : Jack et Daniel. Ils allaient tantôt chez les uns ou les autres, allaient au cinéma, faisait du bateau sur le lac, ou de grandes parties de pêche. Jack était un spécialiste de la pêche et le lac devant leur maison était très poissonneux. Ces soirs là, c'est Jack qui cuisinait de merveilleuses fritures ou des poissons au beurre blanc « une recette que ma tante avait rapporté de France » avait-il dit la première fois.

Ils oubliaient peu à peu le traumatisme de la destruction de la terre. Chacun s'était reconstitué une vie, somme toute assez agréable.

Puis un jour Daniel ne vint pas à leur soirée. Il s'était excusé, beaucoup de travail. En réalité le travail se nommait Sarah Gardner, c'était une de ses collègues au Muséum.

-Nous voilà donc tous les deux dit Jack en ce samedi soir. Que veux-tu faire Sam ?

-J'ai pas trop envie de sortir, si on allait chez moi passer une soirée tranquille ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se préparèrent un petit repas à base de poisson qu'ils mangèrent sur le balcon de Sam.

-On se croirait presque sur terre dit Sam avec nostalgie. Oh excuse-moi Jack reprit-elle en voyant son ami se rembrunir. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Ce n'est rien, mais je n'aime pas trop penser à ce que j'ai laissé là-bas.

-Tu avais de la famille ?

-Non, je vivais seul, mais j'avais beaucoup d'amis.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais comme travail.

-Le même qu'ici répondit-il C'est ça qui d'ailleurs m'a surpris. Retrouver tout de suite du travail et exactement dans la même branche.

-On a eu une chance incroyable ! répondit Sam, moi j'ai aussi retrouvé un métier équivalent. Je crois que Daniel c'est pareil.

Ils mangèrent en silence, le poisson était vraiment délicieux.

-Succulent ! Jack

-Merci dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se troubla sous ce regard. Il la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, une flamme chaude dans son regard brun.

« Mon dieu, qu'il est séduisant pensa Sam. »

La nuit était presque tombée, les ombres envahissaient les eaux du lac et sur le balcon la pénombre était propice au rapprochement. Jack posa sa main sur celle de Sam. Elle réagit aussitôt, en lui agrippant les doigts. Ils se rapprochèrent et Jack pencha son visage vers celui de Sam. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un baiser très doux.

Chapitre 2

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Ce matin-là Hammond se leva fatigué. Comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs. Depuis plusieurs mois que son équipe phare avait disparu sans laisser de traces, plus rien n'était pareil. Le travail lui pesait et il aurait bien voulu prendre sa retraite mais le président avait refusé.

-Il n'y a personne d'autres que vous général Hammond. Vous connaissez ce travail sur le bout des doigts, vous êtes au cœur de toutes les décisions. Vous devez rester encore un peu.

-Je me sens vieux monsieur le président et fatigué.

-Je comprends que la disparition de SG1 ait été pour vous une catastrophe, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter…

-Naturellement le coupa Hammond un peu impoliment, perdre des hommes fait partie du métier de soldat. Mais avec ceux-là c' était très différent. Depuis sept ans je les ai envoyés au casse pipe un nombre incalculable de fois, ils ont sauvé la Terre du désastre en bien des occasions. En plus d'être de courageux soldats, ils étaient devenus mes amis. Ils me manquent monsieur le président.

-Je comprends tout cela général Hammond, mais je vous demande de rester encore un peu. Nous n'avons pas fini de vaincre nos lointains ennemis. J'ai besoin de vous.

Ces mots là Hammond ne pouvait les entendre sans accepter. Il était militaire habitué à commander mais aussi à obéir.

-A vos ordres monsieur le président avait-il répondu.

Cette conversation avait eu lieu trois mois après la disparition du colonel O'Neill, du Major Carter et de Daniel Jackson. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du président à part quelques brèves conversations téléphoniques. Mais jamais il n'avait reparlé de la retraite du vieux général.

Ce matin là il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son bureau. Teal'c devait bientôt rentrer, aujourd'hui sans doute. Il n'avait pas arrêté de sillonner la galaxie à la recherche de ses amis. mais jamais il n'avait abandonné l'espoir de les retrouver.

Hammond ouvrit les dossiers devant lui. Sans cesse il revenait à cette mission sur P8N678. Une simple mission de routine. Et pourtant …

Teal'c était revenu seul. La mission s'était bien déroulée jusqu'au moment où ses trois amis avaient disparu. Tout simplement disparus. Il n'avait pas vu de rayons téléporteurs, ni de vaisseaux Goa'ulds, ni de jaffas. Il avait averti Hammond et était resté sur la planète quelques heures, il n'avait rien vu, rien trouvé, rien compris. La mort dans l'âme il était rentré seul.

Hammond avait aussitôt envoyé une expédition de secours, qui elle aussi était revenue bredouille.

Dans les jours et les semaines qui avaient suivi tout avait été mis en œuvre pour les retrouver, en vain. Que ce soit les Asgards, les Tok'ra, les Nox, aucun de ses peuples n'avait pu les aider dans leur recherche.

Hammond les avait déclarés d'abord portés disparus selon la procédure de l'armée. Puis trois mois jour pour jour après leur disparition, un hommage émouvant et poignant leur avait rendu devant la porte des étoiles ouverte. De très nombreuses personnes avaient souhaité dire quelques mots pour exprimer leur amitié, leur admiration pour ces hommes et cette femme hors du commun, qu'avaient été le colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson et le major Carter.

Une belle cérémonie pensa Hammond en relisant pour la énième fois le rapport de Teal'c, espérant y découvrir quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé. Le rapport était long et détaillé, Teal'c faisait état de toutes les pistes qu'il avait suivies, depuis la porte jusqu'au temple qu'ils avaient visité, et aux cavernes où ils avaient passé la nuit. C'est en se réveillant le lendemain que Teal'c découvrit qu'il était seul. Ses amis avaient disparu.

Chapitre 3

Planète Eridu

Sam se réveilla ce matin là avec une migraine tenace. Elle avait mal dormi et pensait avoir attrapé froid. Elle se leva prit une longue douche chaude et après son café brûlant qu'elle prit debout devant le plan de travail de la cuisine, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas été à l'hôpital pour sa piqûre mensuelle de triox.

_Quelle sotte pensa t-elle, c'est sûrement ça_. Elle avait huit jours de retard et l'hôpital allait certainement la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle était tellement prise par son travail, ses amis, la vie trépidante qu'elle menait qu'elle en oubliait l'essentiel : sa santé.

Il fallait qu'elle téléphone pour prendre rendez-vous.

La personne qu'elle eut au téléphone n'était pas très aimable.

-Voyons mademoiselle Carter, vous savez bien que vous ne devez manquer ce traitement sous aucun prétexte.

-Oh répondit-elle un peu agacée, ce n'est pas une semaine de retard qui va changer grand-chose !

-Détrompez-vous c'est très important. Nous avons beaucoup insisté à votre arrivée, c'est vital pour toutes les personnes venant de la terre. Je vous donne rendez-vous à 10 heures ce matin, et soyez à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha.

Zut pensa Sam, j'ai une réunion à 9 h 30, je vais être en retard. .

Elle appela son travail, et son chef de travaux un natif de la planète, nota tout de suite le rendez-vous.

-Rassurez-vous Mademoiselle nous employons ici beaucoup de terriens et tout le monde est dans le même cas. Prenez votre matinée. Cela ne pose aucun problème.

Sam poussa un ouf de soulagement, les gens étaient bien compréhensifs ici. Sur terre c'était différent.

Dès son arrivée à l'hôpital elle fut prise en charge, on lui fit passer un examen complet et le médecin revint dans la salle quelques instants plus tard.

-Vos examens sanguins montrent un taux d'oxygène beaucoup trop faible. Je vais être obligée d'augmenter vos dosages de triox. Mais ne manquez plus votre rendez-vous à l'avenir.

Toutes ces remarques agaçaient Sam.

-Ecoutez docteur vous n'en faites pas un peu trop là ? Ce n'est que de l'oxygène !

Le docteur ne répondit pas et fit la piqûre à Sam.

Le soir même elle retrouva Jack qui l'attendait à la sortie de son travail. Elle lui fit un grand signe de la main.

-Ça va ? Ta journée a été bonne ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si on aura toute notre soirée, je suis d'astreinte en cas de pépin.

-Mais tu es le chef ! dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, mais il faut bien donner l'exemple ! non ? Mais rassure-toi c'est plutôt calme en ce moment dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres. Aussitôt elle se lova contre lui, pressant son corps contre celui si ferme de son compagnon. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et soupira « Jack » avant de replonger dans un baiser si profond qui la laissa toute étourdie et à bout de souffle.

Ils se mirent en route tranquillement le bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Il faisait bon, d'ailleurs cette planète avait un climat toujours agréable, une température à peu près constante et peu de différences entre l'hiver et l'été.

Les habitants passaient beaucoup de leurs loisirs dehors, les bords des nombreux lacs de la ville étaient toujours remplis d'une population bruyante qui venait se divertir après une journée de travail.

En rentrant chez elle à pied avec Jack près d'elle, Sam se sentait heureuse, De temps à autre elle levait les yeux sur lui et admirait son profil un peu abrupt, la ligne virile de sa mâchoire, sa bouche aux lèvres si belles et si douces. Elle sentait son cœur de dilater de joie dès qu'elle pensait à lui, dès qu'elle le voyait s'approcher d'elle de son long pas félin. Oui elle aimait tout chez cet homme, son incroyable gentillesse, sa force aussi, son humour, son sourire dévastateur, son corps musclé dont elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose , le dévoiler, le voir nu.

Ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour, ils prenaient leur temps. Tous les deux étaient des personnes qui ne s'engageaient pas à la légère. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une histoire sans lendemain.

Au bout de quelques semaines de cette amitié amoureuse, tout changea.

La journée de Sam avait été éprouvante. Elle n'avançait pas dans son travail et avait cherché, s'était creusé les méninges pour arracher tous ces secrets à ce bout de minerai. Il y avait un aspect qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calculer de façon précise c'était le pouvoir explosif du naquadah. Elle travaillait sur un minerai différent de celui qu'elle avait déjà étudié. Il venait d'une autre mine vers le nord et sa composition changeait légèrement, et il paraissait instable.

Elle s'était prise de bec avec un des responsables du labo, et quand elle rentra ce soir là elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Jack qui sonna à sa porte quelques minutes après son retour s'en aperçut tout de suite.

-Mauvaise journée ?

-Horrible dit-elle.

-Raconte !

-Oh tu sais ce n'est qu'une histoire de boulot, des points de vues différents, le ton qui monte. Tu dois avoir ça aussi dans ton travail.

-Naturellement dit Jack en l'observant. Elle avait le visage fatigué et visiblement elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Il n'insista pas et commença à lui masser doucement les épaules. Ses muscles étaient noués. Elle gémit sous les mains expertes de son ami. Il avait l'art de toucher et de masser doucement les bons endroits, dénouant par petites touches les tensions dues au stress. Naturellement elle termina dans ses bras prenant ses lèvres dans un long baiser enflammé.

Ce fut cette nuit là qu'ils s'unirent pour la première fois. Ce fut merveilleux et magique. Ils avaient su s' attendre, n'avaient pas précipité les choses malgré leur désir, et maintenant ils connaissaient le bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Longtemps après , ils chuchotaient au cœur de la nuit dans le creux du lit de Sam.

-On a peut être pas besoin de deux appartements, dit-elle. Tu pourrais t'installer ici.

-Oui, ou toi chez moi ?

-On aura peut être besoin d'un appartement plus grand dit-elle.

-C'est suffisant tu sais. C'est grand.

Quelques jours plus tard Jack déménagea chez Sam, il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui, ses vêtements et quelques objets personnels. Le mobilier et ce qu'il contenait appartenaient au propriétaire de l'immeuble.

La transition se passa très bien. Sam avait des heures de jour, Jack était quelque fois de service le soir, ou la nuit, mais les week-ends les retrouvaient pour de longs farnientes au bord du lac, ou dans l'appartement. Quelquefois ils sortaient avec Daniel et Sarah qui devaient se marier le mois prochain.

Tout allait pour le mieux, mais c'était un bonheur si parfait que Sam parfois avait peur. C'était totalement inexpliqué et ridicule, une sourde angoisse qui la prenait sans prévenir, généralement quand elle était seule. Depuis quelques jours elle se sentait différente, inquiète, nerveuse.

Un jour elle dit à Jack qu'ils étaient trop heureux pour que ça dure.

Cela faisait le fit rire.

-Tu te tracasses pour un rien ! Souris ! la vie est belle !

-J'ai peur, lui dit-elle gravement.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est assez flou, cela a peut être un rapport avec les rêves que je fais.

Ils discutaient assis dans le canapé l'un près de l'autre. Sam comme à son habitude avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack.

Il la prit par les épaules et la repoussa légèrement pour mieux la regarder.

-Tu m'inquiètes Sam, De quoi rêves-tu ?

-Je revois la destruction de la Terre. Les vaisseaux des Goa'ulds. J'ai l'impression d'être encore sous le feu de leurs armes. Puis le passage de la porte est terrifiant. Je me jette dans cette flaque bleue avec l'impression que je suis entrain de mourir.

Jack l'avait reprise contre lui, il lui caressait les cheveux, lui donnait de petits baisers pour la calmer.

-N'y pense plus, c'est fini tout ça. Regarde comme on est bien ici. On a un métier qui nous plait, on habite une ville très agréable, on a des amis charmants !

Elle hochait la tête peu convaincue.

-Mais pourquoi est ce que je rêve de ça maintenant ? Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous sommes là.

-Tu rêves depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis trois semaines environ. Tout au début , je faisais souvent ces rêves, puis ça c'était arrêté.

-Peut être devrais-tu en parler au médecin lors de ta prochaine visite médicale ?

-Oui tu as raison, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

-Je vais me coucher, tu viens ? dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle prit sa main le cœur battant. C'était une invite à quelque chose de plus intime et de plus exaltant. Se retrouver toutes les nuits dans ses bras, faire l'amour avec lui, dormir peau contre peau, son souffle dans ses cheveux. C'était quelque chose de si merveilleux que son cœur se gonfla de joie et de bonheur. Dans ses bras elle oubliait ses doutes et ses craintes, ses tourments s'éloignaient, ses rêves devenaient plus doux. C'était pendant les nuits d'absences quand il était au travail qu'elle faisait ses pires cauchemars. Les démons la reprenaient lui apportant le doute et la douleur.

Mais ce soir elle voulait profiter de lui, de sa présence, de sa chaleur et de son amour. Demain serait un autre jour.

Les jours suivants Sam reprit goût au travail. Tout allait pour le mieux. Le naquadah semblait vouloir lui livrer ses mystères qu'il lui avait si longtemps cachés. Les différents avec son chef s'étaient aussi apaisés.

-Tout cela est très prometteur dit Kenkal, je pense que vous avez fait un pas de géant Sam.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle j'ai travaillé dur sur ce projet et j'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

Kenkal la fixa longuement avant de répondre, le sourire de Sam pâlit au fur et à mesure.

-Attendez, ne me dites pas …

-Hélas, ici c'est un laboratoire de recherche, notre travail consiste justement à rechercher, après cela ne nous concerne plus, nous passons le relais.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici Kenkal ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui plus de dix ans. C'est un boulot plutôt sympa et bien payé, ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

-C'est vrai dit-elle, c'est mieux payée que sur terre. De quelle planète venez-vous ? demanda t-elle.

-Je suis né ici dit-il. Mais si voulez on peut continuer à parler après le travail devant un verre ?

-Oh ! excusez moi, mais je ne peux pas dit-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas libre, c'est ça ? dit-il déçu.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Mariée ?

-Non, pas encore dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

-Je le connais ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Il fait quoi comme travail ?

-Il est policier.

-Oh ! Fit-il.

Sam coupa court à la conversation, elle n'aimait pas trop le regard que posait sur elle Kenkal. Et puis c'était sa vie privée, cela ne regardait qu'eux deux, et leurs amis Daniel et Sarah.

Oh zut ! pensa t-elle, le cadeau pour le mariage ! J'ai oublié.

En sortant du bureau elle passa par le centre commercial et dénicha un service à café absolument ravissant, de quoi satisfaire les grands buveurs de café devant l'éternel qu'étaient Daniel et Sarah.

Elle retrouva Jack qui était déjà rentré. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille rien qu'eux d' eux.

Le lendemain Sam se réveilla barbouillée, prise de malaises elle eut juste le temps d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle sortit elle était blanche, et s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Mais le malaise passa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Maintenant elle avait une faim de loup et se jeta sur son petit déjeuner.

Jack était parti depuis l'aube. Elle était en congé aujourd'hui , et s'installa seule sur la terrasse.

Quand le lendemain matin elle eut un autre malaise, elle se dit que peut être… une petite vie palpitait en elle doucement. Elle revint se blottir contre Jack, passa son bras autour du torse du dormeur et elle replongea avec volupté dans le sommeil.

Chapitre 4

Depuis l'espace la vue était époustouflante. Le vaisseau tournait lentement en orbite autour de la planète Eridu. Le côté désertique était en vue maintenant, une terre rouge creusée de cratères et déchiquetée de pics et de sommets acérés. Dans quelques instants ce serait le début du dôme. Une immense construction abritant des centaines de milliers de personnes, tous au service du même dieu Enki et sans même le savoir.

Enki était un dieu mésopotamien, il faisait parti de la triade essentielle avec Anou son père et Enlil son frère. Lui, s'était spécialisé dans les eaux, et la création des hommes dans un monde où il pourrait les surveiller et les rendre tout dévoués et acquis à sa dévotion.

C'était un vaste chantier qu'il avait entrepris il y a plusieurs siècles. Lassés de voir ses esclaves mourir dans les mines de naquadah sous les mauvais traitements, il avait imaginé une autre forme d'esclavage beaucoup subtile. Les autres Goa'ulds n'avaient aucune vision de l'avenir, lui, si. Ils ne pensaient qu'à se battre, étaient pétris d'orgueil, et ne songeaient nullement à construire quelque chose de durable.

La vive intelligence et le savoir de Enki lui avait permis d'envisager un vaste projet. Il avait choisi avec soin la planète idéale, dans un système solaire éloigné, et ne possédant pas de porte des étoiles pour éviter les visites imprévues et les désagréables tentatives d'espionnage.

Eridu offrait de grandes possibilités avec ses climats divers. Une partie aride et une partie plus tempérée avec de nombreux fleuves et rivières, mais inondable et couverte de marécages, et avec un air difficilement respirable, du à un taux de gaz carbonique trop élevé. C'était pourtant dans cette région qu'il choisit de fabriquer son monde.

Le sous sol était riche en naquadah, il lui fallait des hommes pour y travailler. Il voulait construire un empire, il voulait se faire adorer de ses sujets, il voulait être l'être suprême, mais pas en écrasant le peuple de sa superbe, mais en lui apportant le bonheur.

Enki n'était pas totalement désintéressé, le bonheur d'un peuple ne lui importait que dans la mesure où il pouvait le servir.

Quand, en l'an 1004 de la terre, il survola pour la première fois cette planète, il sut d'emblée que c'était là et pas ailleurs qu'il construirait son empire.

Il fit venir des ouvriers en grand nombre en les transportant dans ses vaisseaux et en les déversant sur la planète par les anneaux de transfert. Il avait pris soin de leur expliquer le travail à accomplir.

La tâche était immense , il fallait assainir le terrain, creuser pour contenir l'eau des rivières formant ainsi d'immenses lacs. Créer des villes, des villages, puis peupler petit à petit.

Il se heurta très rapidement à de nombreuses difficultés. La plus grande fut de canaliser l'eau qui existait en grande quantité à l'état naturel. D'immenses étendues d'eau douce, parfois saumâtre, de longs fleuves aux deltas marécageux.

Il commença par noyer des vallées pour assagir la virulence des flots. Des barrages disposés de façon adéquate canalisèrent les torrents impétueux et les cascades indomptées. Le paysage définitif prenait forme. Une immense contrée vaste comme un pays avec une végétation luxuriante, beaucoup d'humidité,et un climat difficilement supportable. Une chaleur moite excessive qui collait les vêtements au corps et trempaient les fronts au moindre mouvement.

Pas l'idéal pour réaliser les ambitions de Enki, à savoir se constituer une population de plusieurs centaines de milliers d'habitants, vivant et travaillant au service de leur dieu, et de lui seul

Enki n' avait pas hésité à sacrifier des générations d'esclaves qui se tuaient littéralement à la tâche et mouraient très rapidement, car le taux d'oxygène de la planète était insuffisant. Trois siècles après le début des travaux le projet piétinait. Seuls les ouvrages d'eaux avaient été réalisés. Il restait tout à faire, tout à bâtir.

Enki enrageait, son projet était-il voué à l'échec ? C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée de faire appel à de grands savants pris sur divers mondes. Il envoya des espions dans les grandes villes de la Terre, également sur Tollana, la planète des Nox, et celle des Furlings. Il enragea car il ne trouva rien sur les Anciens. Curieusement c'est sur la Tauri qu'un jour un de ses émissaires dénicha la perle rare en la personne de Leonardo Da Vinci.

Amboise, château du clos Lucé 1517

Le petit jour se levait sur la rivière au pied du château et une pluie fine noyait le paysage d'un voile gris uniforme. Leonardo Da Vinci malgré son grand âge était déjà au travail. Il dormait peu et passait de longues heures à peaufiner ses théories scientifiques. Il avait griffonné de nombreux croquis lisibles de lui seul. Il travaillait sur un projet d'urbanisme. Une manière révolutionnaire permettant d'améliorer les cités, en fabriquant un matériau dur, ancêtre du goudron rendant ainsi les villes beaucoup plus propres et plus confortables.

Sa servante venait de lui apporter son petit déjeuner qu'il prit distraitement tout en travaillant. Il avait allumé la chandelle fumante car la faible lueur dispensée par le jour gris ne suffisait pas à éclairer sa feuille.

Une vive lumière venue d'en haut lui fit lever la tête , il eut à peine le temps de s'en étonner que le faisceau l'enveloppa et le transporta dans un lieu inconnu.

Tout d'abord il se crut mort tellement ce qui l'entourait était différent de ce qu'il avait connu. Il était dans une pièce toute blanche, nue et immense qu'il en voyait à peine les limites. Il fit quelques pas hésitants et quand il entendit du bruit il s'attendit à voir arriver Saint Pierre. Au lieu de celui-ci un homme apparut, grand et brun, la peau hâlée, avec de longs cheveux noués dans le cou. Il avait revêtu une longue robe rouge richement brodée qu'il portait par-dessus un pantalon blanc avec à ses pieds des babouches de cuir travaillé.

L'homme avait un port de tête majestueux et ressemblait à un prince tel qu'en avait connu Leonardo tout au long de sa longue vie.

Quand il parla il avait une voix étonnamment grave et rauque.

-Prosterne-toi devant ton dieu.

Leonardo ne se laissa pas intimider et ne bougea pas. Il avait connu beaucoup de princes capricieux et celui-ci ne différait pas des autres à ses yeux.

-Où suis-je ? demanda t-il, et qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

Leonardo avait son franc parler. Son talent et sa valeur étaient reconnus des grands de ce monde. Il pouvait se le permettre et n' avait jamais eu peur de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il allait jusqu'au bout de ses idées et de ses conviction dut-il en pâtir par la suite.

-Je suis Enki, lui dit l'homme avec l'air de penser que tout le monde le connaissait.

-Excusez-moi insista Leonardo, mais cet endroit ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse. Où sommes-nous ?

-Tu es sur mon vaisseau répondit le dieu avec une certaine impatience, mais en prenant sur lui de ne pas dire son fait à cet insolent.

Il avait besoin des talents du grand savant et savait se plier et modérer son tempérament quand il le fallait.

Le savant italien n'était pas facile à surprendre mais là cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

-Un vaisseau ? une machine volante ? dit-il pas loin de l'exaltation.

-En effet dit Enki.

Tout autre que Leonardo se serait exclamé que c'était impossible, inconcevable, irréel et qu'une telle chose pouvait conduire au bûcher celui qui proférait de telles insanités. Mais pas lui.

-Une machine volante ? je savais que c'était possible. J'ai fait des plans en me basant sur le vol d'un aigle. Cela fonctionne donc ! dit-il comme pour lui-même.

Enki eut un sourire dédaigneux :

-Cela n'a rien avoir avec tes travaux.

-Vous êtes au courant de mes travaux mon prince ? dit le savant d'un air réjoui.

-Oui répondit Enki en souriant malgré lui de l'enthousiasme du vieil homme, c'est pour cela que tu es ici. J'ai un problème scientifique à résoudre, et je pense que tu peux m'aider.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Leonardo ayant oublié sur le champ l'étrangeté de sa situation.

-Viens je vais te montrer.

Le dieu le conduisit au fond de la salle et là Leonardo réalisa enfin que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas un rêve. A ses pieds un monde de verdure et d'eau, où s'agitaient des fourmis travaillant sans relâche dans la touffeur d'un climat tropical.

Il en resta sans voix.

-Vois-tu, dit Enki, je veux faire de tout cela un endroit vivable pour des centaines de milliers d'humains. Mais j'ai un gros problème, le climat est trop chaud et trop humide . L'air n'est pas assez riche en oxygène, il y a trop de dioxyde de carbone.

-Oxygène ? dioxyde de carbone ? répéta Leonardo. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des composés de l'air.

Leonardo ne semblait pas comprendre. L'air, c'était de l'air, quoi d'autre ?

-Je ne comprends pas dit-il en se rapprochant de Enki qui lui paraissait être à ses yeux le plus grand savant de toute l'humanité.

-C'est pourtant simple dit Enki, dédaigneusement, l'air est constitué de différents éléments, 21 d'oxygène, 78 d'azote et 1 de gaz rares. Quand nous respirons nous rejetons du dioxyde de carbone…

Enki continua ses explications avec schéma à l'appui. Leonardo nageait en plein émerveillement , il entrait dans un monde magique qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Quand Enki aborda la composition de l'air de la planète Eridu, Leonardo regarda attentivement les courbes qui s'affichaient sur la console de l'ordinateur de bord. Il ne s'étonnait plus de rien, et passé un premier moment de surprise il avait considéré comme acquise l'incroyable avance technologique de Enki, et il n'était pas loin de le considérer comme un dieu. Un reste d'éducation chrétienne et une vie entière consacrée au service de princes catholiques et de plusieurs papes, l'en empêchèrent.

La courbe de l'air de Eridu était sensiblement différente de celle d'un air idéal pour un être humain. Il y avait moins d'oxygène et un peu plus de ce gaz que les humains et les végétaux rejettent en respirant : le gaz carbonique.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi demanda le savant exalté de participer à une telle recherche.

Enki ne répondit pas et regarda le vieil homme. Celui-ci était plutôt petit, malingre, les mains déformées par les rhumatismes, mais son large front et ses yeux toujours en mouvement reflétaient sa vaste intelligence. Il parcourait le vaisseau en tout sens, agitant les mains, semblant trouver de l'inspiration dans un pas encore énergique malgré son grand âge.

-Seriez vous capable de modifier la composition de l'air ? demanda t-il finalement

-Oui, je le peux assez facilement, c'est juste une histoire d'enrichissement en oxygène. Mais mon problème vient que cela ne dure pas. L'air redevient aussitôt pollué par cet excès de gaz carbonique.

Leonardo avait du mal à assimiler cette histoire de chimie des éléments. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour lui. Il demanda à réfléchir un moment.

Enki frappa dans ses mains et une nuée de servantes apparurent qui se prosternèrent devant le dieu.

-Installez cet homme le plus confortablement possible et obéissez-lui en tout.

-Je vous donne jusqu'à demain dit-il simplement.

Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner tant le regard de Enki était devenu dur et perçant.

Il ne ferait pas bon le contrarier pensa t-il en suivant les petites servantes d'un pas menu. Ses articulations le faisaient souffrir.

Le lendemain on le conduisit devant le dieu. Celui-ci était assis sur un trône et laissa Leonardo à genoux devant lui sans égard pour son grand âge.

-Alors as-tu réfléchi à mon projet ?

Leonardo hocha la tête et eut des mots si étonnants que Enki se demanda s'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

-Le parfum d'une rose se disperse dans la nature, il est beaucoup plus puissant s'il est enfermé dans un espace clos dit le savant.

Puis il attendit.

Des émotions passèrent sur le visage du dieu, de la colère, de l'étonnement, puis un sourire adoucit ses traits, il se leva comme en proie à une grande agitation. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, il faut que j'enferme l'air que j'aurai modifié , pour qu'il ne se disperse pas ? C'est bien ça ? Je pourrais aussi diminuer le taux de dioxyde de carbone, augmenter l'oxygène, mais comment enfermer l'air ainsi obtenu ?

-Un dôme monseigneur, fabriquez un dôme.

L'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Enki. Dans sa magnanimité, il accorda la vie sauve à Leonardo. Son esprit scientifique se rebellait à l' idée de tuer un tel savant. Et puis le vieil homme n'était pas dangereux. Il le renvoya chez lui aussitôt.

Au château du Clos Lucé, l'inquiétude était à son comble. Personne n'avait vu la lumière si brillante qui transportait en son sein les molécules du grand savant. Da Vinci avait disparu deux jours. Sa servante failli s'évanouir en le trouvant dans son lit ce matin là, profondément endormi.

Le château se réveilla et le retour du maître fut fêté. Chacun supposa qu'il s'était absenté sans rien dire à personne pour un voyage dont lui seul avait le secret.

Leonardo mourut trois ans après ces évènements. Ses nombreux croquis furent retrouvés. Plus tard ils seraient dispersés dans les plus grands musées de l'Europe, Leonardo n'ayant jamais écrit d'ouvrage scientifique complet, simplement des centaines de dessins annotés et cryptés pour n' être compris que de lui seul.

Ce n'est que quelques siècles plus tard, dans le double fond d'un tiroir de la table de travail du génial savant, qu'un jour on retrouva un croquis griffonné et annoté. L'écriture était quasiment illisible , mais on pouvait admirer un magnifique dessin d'une ville avec des maisons au bord d'un lac et au dessus de ce paysage paisible, on reconnaissait parfaitement un immense dôme. Et dans un angle le nom de ENKI.

Tout le monde se posa la question. Que venait faire un dieu mésopotamien sur un dessin de Leonardo Da Vinci ?

L'énigme ne fut jamais résolue.

L'idée du dôme fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Enki. Mais la réalisation posait de nombreux problèmes. Il fallait en effet faire un dôme ultra léger mais solide, dans un matériau transparent qui laisserait fuser la lumière du soleil. Il laissa passer des dizaines et même des centaines d'années, parcourant la galaxie à la recherche du matériau miraculeux, et introuvable.

Ce n'est qu'au début du 20ème siècle de la terre qu'il trouva un alliage léger, souple et solide. Le dôme était composé d'une demi sphère légèrement aplatie s'élevant dans le ciel à 2 kilomètres d'altitude dans sa partie la plus haute. Les bords étaient fixés et profondément ancrés dans le sol, dans une zone maritime, si bien qu'une fois à l'intérieur du dôme il était impossible d'en deviner les parois. Une sorte de no man's land empêchait les voyageurs de s'égarer, et d'atteindre les bords du dôme.

On n'y pénétrait que par des anneaux de transfert situés dans le palais du roi, au centre de la ville de Eridu, du même nom que la planète.

Les premiers habitants furent déportés vers 1920. Au début quelques centaines de personnes qui se développèrent rapidement, construisirent des villes, et cultivèrent les champs. La deuxième génération n'avait connu que la vie sous le dôme sans le savoir. C'était parmi ceux-ci, que Enki recruta ses plus fidèles sujets.

Personne sous le dôme se doutait de son existence. C'était un matériau qui ne demandait aucun entretien, il était imputrescible, indéformable et remplissait parfaitement son rôle protecteur. Le climat était agréable, tempéré, idéal pour un humain, sauf un taux d'oxygène très légèrement insuffisant, obligeant les personnes venant de la terre à recevoir une piqûre par mois d'un composé que Enki baptisa Triox.

Chapitre 5

De nos jours , planète Eridu

Chez le médecin du quartier ou à l'hôpital ? Sam se posait la question ce matin là. Jack était parti à l'aube et après un autre malaise elle avait acquis la quasi certitude qu'elle était enceinte. Ce jour là elle décida de ne pas aller travailler. Elle prit rendez-vous à l'hôpital avec Liena qui avait l'habitude de la suivre depuis son arrivée sur la planète six mois plus tôt.

Son rendez-vous était pour onze heures. Fatiguée, elle se recoucha et plongea aussitôt dans un rêve étrange. Elle était militaire et travaillait dans une base souterraine. Dans son rêve se mêlaient Goa'ulds et destruction de la Terre. Le passage de la porte lui donna l'impression de se jeter dans le vide, et elle hurla au moment où son corps touchait la flaque bleue.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre elle se redressa dans son lit. Le rêve lui collait à la peau, il paraissait si réel qu'elle en ressentait encore une sourde angoisse longtemps après s'être réveillée. La douche ne la calma pas et comme son estomac criait famine, elle se prépara un petit déjeuner copieux avant son rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

Liena la fit attendre un moment. La salle d' attente était pleine de monde. Elle soupira. Un heure plus tard ce fut son tour. Elle aborda d'emblée le sujet qui la préoccupait.

-Je crois que je suis enceinte dit-elle à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui trouva mauvaise mine, les yeux cernés. Sa tension était trop élevée.

Elle lui fit tous les examens nécessaires, mais devant l'air anxieux de Sam elle tâta le terrain.

-Je pense que vous êtes enceinte, le test est positif dit-elle, mais je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent, ajouta t-elle devant l'air inquiet de Sam.

-Vous le saurez quand ? dit Sam précipitamment.

-Demain, quand j'aurai les résultats de votre prise de sang. Mais ajouta t-elle, vous n'avez pas l'air de souhaiter cet enfant ?

-Au contraire, dit Sam, j'en suis très heureuse.

-Alors quel est le problème ?

Sam ne voulut pas parler de ses cauchemars, elle se retint juste à temps, une intuition, quelque chose de vague qui lui donnait à penser que ce ne serait pas prudent et n'apporterait que des complications.

-Tout va bien ? insista Liena. Parce que vous êtes encore dans les délais pour une interruption de grossesse si vous le souhaitiez.

-Oh non pas du tout dit Sam scandalisée. Seulement je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, et j'ai 37 ans.

Le visage de Liena s'éclaira. C' était donc ça !

-Vous serez prise en charge, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Nous avons un personnel médical très performant. Et puis vous allez revenir me voir tous les quinze jours pour suivre l'évolution de votre grossesse, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Sam ne passa pas une très bonne nuit, elle se réveilla plusieurs fois, inquiète. Les résultats arriveraient le lendemain, encore quelques heures à attendre pensa t-elle en se recouchant pour la énième fois.

Jack s'était réveillé.

-Que se passe t-il chérie ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Viens dit-il en souriant.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras, le visage contre son torse, elle appréciait la douceur et la fermeté des bras qui l'encerclaient. Elle se lova contre lui touchant sa peau. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans la semi obscurité, un baiser tout en douceur. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger puis Jack chuchota à son oreille.

-Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

-Demain, pour le moment c'est trop tôt.

-Tu m'inquiètes ? dit-il en se levant sur coude mais la pénombre l'empêchait de bien discerner les traits de sa compagne.

-Serre-moi bien fort dit-elle seulement.

Elle lui tourna le dos, se coucha en chien de fusil et lui vint se glisser derrière elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille, sa main venant toucher son ventre. Il la tenait contre elle respirant le doux parfum de ses cheveux. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain les résultats arrivèrent. Elle déplia la feuille, le cœur battant, le souffle court. Elle dut s'asseoir tant l'émotion était grande , le rêve de toute sa vie se réalisait : elle attendait un enfant.

La journée de travail passa lentement tant elle avait hâte de retrouver Jack, elle regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Elle était si distraite que Kenkal s'en rendit compte.

-Qu'est ce que ne va pas Sam ? j'attends les résultats de vos analyses depuis ce matin.

-Les voilà dit la jeune femme en lui tendant un mince dossier. Je viens juste de finir, excusez moi, mais c'était un peu plus long que prévu.

-Bien, dit Kenkal d'un air soupçonneux. Après un dernier regard à la jeune femme il retourna dans son labo.

Sam quitta son travail à cinq heures pile, pas question de faire une minute de plus. Elle avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer à Jack. Elle était cependant inquiète, une sourde angoisse diffuse, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à analyser. Elle pressa le pas. Le temps qu'elle rentre il serait peut être déjà arrivé ?

Jack quitta le commissariat très tard ce soir là. Il maudit le sergent Wilson d'avoir été malade, cela lui avait donné du travail supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé. Lui aussi avait hâte de rentrer. L'état de Sam l'inquiétait. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques semaines. Elle n'avait pas reparlé de ses cauchemars, mais il pensait que ses insomnies venaient de là.

Sam était allongée sur le canapé quand elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Son angoisse s'apaisa d'un seul coup, Jack était là, son rayon de soleil, sa force, celui sur lequel elle s'appuyait dans les moments difficiles. Dès qu'il était près d'elle tout était relativisé, et la vie lui paraissait plus simple.

Elle se précipita , lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa fougueusement avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

-Hé chérie ! Il l'éloigna de lui la tenant à bout de bras pour mieux voir son visage. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Elle sourit :

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Jack mais je ne sais pas si c' est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le sourire se figea sur les lèvres de Jack :

-Qu'y a-t-il ma douce ?

-On n'a jamais dit si on voulait des enfants… murmura t-elle, moi j'en veux, mais toi ?

-Tu es enceinte ? dit-il un peu trop brusquement.

-Oui, souffla t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. Elle ne put rien lire dans son regard, son visage s'était figé. Il restait silencieux, un silence lourd et terrible qui la mettait au supplice. Elle sentait cet enfant, pourtant encore en devenir , qui pesait dans son ventre comme une pierre et qui l'attirait vers le bas. Le souffle lui manqua, l'émotion et la déception était trop forte, elle se sentit glisser sans pouvoir se retenir. Malgré le bras de Jack qui l'entoura aussitôt , la pièce s' effaça autour d'elle , et elle se sentit sombrer dans le noir.

Quand Sam revint à elle, elle était allongée sur le lit. Encore faible elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Jack.

-Si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant je peux avorter souffla t-elle.

-Mais arrête de dire des bêtises dit-il, je suis désolé, mais je m'y attendais pas du tout. Tu m'en veux ?

-Oh non, dit-elle en caressant le visage viril de son amant. Tu es content ?

-Oh oui, dit-il avec un empressement qui lui parut suspect.

Il la serra bien fort contre lui, comme pour lui masquer son visage. Elle s'inquiéta encore :

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Il faut qu'on parle Sam.

Son visage était grave, une lueur d'inquiétude pointait dans ses yeux bruns. Son cœur à elle rata un battement. Elle sentait que la période heureuse venait de prendre fin, elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison, l'avenir refusait de se dévoiler à elle, tout comme son passé qu'elle soupçonnait fort différent de ce dont elle se souvenait.

-Je fais des cauchemars comme toi, Sam, dit-il.

Elle se blottit contre lui en proie à l'angoisse. Elle mit cela sur le compte de son état qui bouleversait ses hormones et la rendait fragile et plus inquiète que d'habitude.

-Les miens ont augmenté d'intensité depuis quinze jours environ dit-elle.

Toutes les nuits je rêve d'une base où je serais militaire, et toi ?

-Moi c'est différent. Je rêve d'un enfant, un jeune garçon, je suis presque sûr que c'est mon fils. Et puis il meurt, je ne sais pas comment, mais la douleur est si affreuse qu'elle me réveille.

-Est-ce que tu crois que ces rêves ont un rapport avec notre passé sur la terre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a une chose étrange, c'est étonnant qu'on ne se rappelle que de la destruction de la terre, et presque rien de notre vie avant. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Je me souviens d'un observatoire et d'un labo où je faisais des expériences, je suppose que je devais faire le même travail que maintenant.

-Moi aussi, je me souviens avoir été policier, ou gendarme ou militaire,je ne sais pas mais je me souviens que je maniais des armes.

-C'est étrange que nous ayons tous les deux des rêves de cette nature. Et si on en parlait à Daniel et Sarah ?

-Attendons un peu dit-il, ils se marient dans deux jours, ce n'est peut être pas le moment.

-Tu as raison. Oublions tout cela dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Garçon ou fille ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Parce que je peux choisir ? dit-il avec malice.

Cela la fit rire et détendit brusquement l'atmosphère.

-Je préférerais un garçon, qui serait aussi beau que son papa, dit-elle.

-Et moi une fille qui aurait les yeux admirables de sa maman dit-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Non, non, il aura ta bouche dit-elle en passant son doigt sur les lèvres de Jack, et puis ton superbe regard brun chocolat et puis quelques épis sur la tête dit-elle très vite en riant, et en s'écartant brusquement pour éviter d'être attrapée par la main leste de Jack. Ils coururent dans l'appartement en riant comme des enfants et vinrent s'écrouler sur le lit.

Ils redevinrent graves et les lèvres de Jack vinrent tout naturellement se poser sur celles de Sam.

-On peut ? demanda t-il. Ça ne va pas faire mal au bébé ?

-Oh non, tant que je ne suis pas devenue une barrique ! Tout va bien. Allez viens dit-elle en lui offrant ses lèvres, le visage levé vers lui.

Il n'eut plus qu'à se pencher pour les capturer.

Six mois plus tard.

Appartement de Daniel et de Sarah

-Alors les amoureux ? tout va bien ? dit Jack d'un ton joyeux, en entrant dans l'appartement, suivi de Sam.

Daniel et Sarah étaient mariés depuis plusieurs semaines et Jack n'arrêtait pas de les taquiner . Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de mettre Daniel en boite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était plus fort que lui.

La mine sombre de Sarah l'arrêta aussitôt.

-Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ?

-Non tout va bien dit Daniel mollement.

-A d'autres ! reprit Jack, je te connais Daniel quand tu fais cette tête là c'est que quelque chose…

Il s'interrompit et son doigt passa de Daniel à Sarah

-Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes déjà disputés ?

-Pas du tout dit Sarah, c'est juste que nous faisons d'horribles cauchemars depuis quelque temps. En fait nous n'avons pas été faire notre piqûre de triox ce mois-ci, On était un peu débordé et on a oublié. Mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre demain. Nous avons pris un rendez-vous avec Liena.

-Attends dit Sam, en regardant Sarah, tu dis que tu fais des cauchemars parce que tu n'as pas eu la piqûre ? Comment peux-tu savoir que ça a un rapport ?

-Simplement parce que c'est déjà arrivé ! A chaque fois que je suis en retard, c'est pareil.

Sam et Jack se regardèrent en pâlissant.

-Vous aussi c'est la même chose n'est ce pas ? dit Daniel avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Oui dit Sam. Mais je pense que c'est dû au manque d'oxygène, cela provoque peut être des troubles. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais c'est sûrement ça.

-Vous rêvez de quoi ? demanda Jack.

-Moi dit Daniel je rêve d'une très belle femme brune, à laquelle je suis marié et dont je suis très amoureux. Excuse moi ma chérie dit-il à sa femme.

-Non c'est rien, continue.

-Cette femme est prise par un Goa'uld et elle est perdue pour moi. Je passe des années à la rechercher, mais je ne le retrouve jamais.

-Nous rêvons beaucoup de Goa'ulds dit Sarah. Moi je rêve d'être possédée par un serpent et de faire des choses abominables que je ne contrôle pas dit-elle en fondant en larmes. C'est horrible, hoqueta –telle. Ma main fait des choses affreuses. Et dans un de mes rêves je cherche même à tuer Daniel.

-Nous aussi nous faisons le même genre de rêves, dit Sam, c'est tellement fort que je me demande si ce ne sont pas des souvenirs.

Jack ne disait plus rien, il était pensif. Il se contenta de prendre Sam dans ses bras.

-On devrait peut être en parler à Liena ? dit Sarah.

-Non répliqua Sam précipitamment, elle avait presque crié, tellement elle sentait qu'il fallait garder le secret. Tu ne dis rien Jack ? dit-elle en tournant vers son compagnon.

-Je pense que non seulement il ne faut rien dire mais qu'il ne faut plus recevoir ces piqûres.

Ils se regardaient tous les quatre. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Sam alla sur le balcon. La vue du lac était magnifique, c'était un paysage de rêve, une vie de rêve qu'ils avaient.

-Regardez comme c'est beau ! leur dit-elle.

Ils vinrent la rejoindre. Le soleil se couchait sur les eaux devenues orangées. L'horizon était déjà noyé dans l'ombre,et le ciel s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Une brise légère se leva faisant flotter les cheveux de Sam qu'elle portait un peu plus long maintenant.

Jack se tenait derrière elle, il caressait doucement sa blonde chevelure. Elle se retourna les yeux noyés de larmes.

-Jack qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?

Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Ils revinrent dans le séjour et se mirent à table. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Puis finalement revinrent sur ce qui les préoccupaient tant.

-On est bien d'accord dit Daniel, personne ne va à l'hôpital.

-Je ne sais pas si on pourra le faire longtemps, ils vont nous rappeler à l'ordre rapidement, dit Sam.

-C'est probable, à croire qu'ils ont le nez dans les dossiers médicaux toute la journée pour chopper celui qui aura oublié la sacro sainte piqûre de « tri machin chose » dit Jack.

-Tu as dit quoi Jack ? questionna Daniel.

-Rien.

-Mais si insista le jeune archéologue, la piqûre de ?

-de « Tri machin chose », j'ai dit.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends un truc pareil dans ta bouche, Jack dit Sam.

-Et alors ?

-Je pense que nos souvenirs reviennent dit Sam gravement.

-Concentrons-nous dit Daniel. Partons du principe que ce dont nous rêvons soient des souvenirs, et mettons tout en commun.

Ils passèrent la soirée à se remémorer tout un tas de petits détails de leurs rêves. Tous ces petits riens mis bout à bout constituèrent un monde très différent. D'abord les personnes, Charlie dont Jack se souvint du prénom. Share la femme disparue de Daniel. Jacob le père de Sam. Sarah était seule au monde sur terre, mais elle se rappela de Stevens sans pouvoir le situer ni dans le temps ni dans l'espace.

-Il y a aussi un homme très grand la peau brune avec un tatouage sur le front, Teal, je crois.

La chose la plus étrange c'est qu'ils avaient des souvenirs en commun. Ils en vinrent à cette constatation effarante qu'ils se connaissaient et même très bien.

-Alors pourquoi est-on ici, sur cette planète si on a une vie ailleurs ? dit Sarah.

-Mais la destruction de la terre… commença Daniel.

Jack le coupa brutalement :

-Ce sont peut être de faux souvenirs ? C'est une possibilité à envisager.

D'instinct Jack était devenu le chef, comme s'il les avait toujours commandés. C'était une sensation étrange que chacun éprouvait, être à la fois la personne qu'ils étaient devenues et une autre plus profondément enfouie en eux mêmes et qui n'avait pas encore totalement ressurgi.

-Que fait-on ? demanda Daniel en regardant Jack.

-Moi je propose quelque chose dit Sam. Demain je retourne à l'hôpital pour mon examen médical du 8ème mois. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas échapper à la piqûre, mais j'essaierai de subtiliser une ampoule de triox pour l'analyser.

-Entendu Sam, mais sois prudente, dit Jack, en lui jetant un regard inquiet. La grossesse de la jeune femme se déroulait très bien mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle courre le moindre danger.

-Si tu reçois une injection de triox tu risque d'oublier les souvenirs qui te sont revenus dit Daniel.

-Au moins on sera sûrs.

-Mais ça ne risque pas d'être dangereux pour le bébé ? dit Jack. Tu as déjà eu six piqûres depuis le début de ta grossesse.

-En fait je ne pense pas dit Daniel.

-Tu t'y connais en bébé ? toi ? dit Jack avec hauteur.

-Non, dit Daniel sans souligner le ton abrupt de Jack. mais je pense que ce prendrait pas le risque de faire naître un bébé malade. A mon avis ils ont besoin de beaucoup de monde.

-Ça se tient comme raisonnement dit Jack.

-Mais au fait pourquoi ont-il besoin de monde ? Pourquoi aller chercher des gens sur d'autres planètes ? s'interrogea Sarah.

-C'est ton boulot ma chère Sarah dit Jack. Toi et Daniel vous allez fouiner dans les archives, et trouver tout ce que vous pouvez sur cette planète.

-Ça ne va pas être simple dit Daniel, nous travaillons exclusivement sur les animaux. Le reste du muséum nous est interdit.

-Comment ça interdit ? demanda Sam. Vous ne pouvez pas aller partout. ?

Daniel ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit deux badges.

-Nous avons un accès limité. Sarah est dans la salle des animaux fossiles et moi dans celle des insectes.

-Vous travaillez sur des insectes Daniel ? Il me semble que ce n'était pas votre spécialité avant…

Jack ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait le front soucieux, comme en proie à une intense concentration.

-Jack dit Daniel inquiet, tu m'as vouvoyé !

-Non, pas du tout.

-Si je t'assure. Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

-Oui, il me semble que tu parles beaucoup de langues, certaines dont j'ignore même l'existence.

-Je le sais bien, je n'ai rien perdu de ce que je savais. Du moins je le suppose dit-il pensivement.

Jack prit les badges et les examina.

-Pas moyen de les trafiquer ?

-Non.

-Alors il va falloir vous débrouiller, dit-il sèchement. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Moi pendant ce temps j'irai voir du côté du palais du roi. Je peux circuler à ma guise dans tout le pays en raison de mon métier.

-Tu es sorti de Eridu ?

-Oui plusieurs fois.

-Et c'est comment ? nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'y aller.

-C'est normal dit Jack, de la campagne, des villages, d'autres villes. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Voyant le visage fatigué de Sam, Jack se leva.

-Il est temps de partir, Sam n'en peut plus.

La jeune femme s'était à demi allongée sur le canapé et elle avait fermé les yeux. Jack se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

-Viens dit-il en lui prenant la main. Il est temps pour vous deux d'aller faire dodo, ajouta t-il en passant des yeux de Sam à son ventre délicatement rebondi.

La jeune femme sourit.

-Oui, je suis fatiguée souffla t-elle.

Sam regardait autour d'elle. Elle était dans la salle d'examen de l'hôpital, là où elle se rendait régulièrement. Liena l'avait laissé seule un instant, appelée pour une urgence. La salle était petite et sur un chariot il y avait des médicaments. Elle fouilla rapidement tout en jetant de nombreux regards vers la porte. Pas question de se faire surprendre.

Un plateau entier remplis d'antibiotiques en tout genre : aminosides, tétracyclines, macrolides, sulfamides, mais rien qui rappela le triox. Sam ouvrit la porte de la petite armoire blanche qui faisait l'angle de la petite pièce. Une étagère était pleine de matériel médical divers, compresses et seringues entre autres. Plus bas elle découvrit une boite où s'alignaient les petites ampoules remplies d'un liquide j'aune d'or. Sur l'étiquette, un O suivi d'une formule compliquée, mais à aucun endroit elle ne trouva le mot triox.

Un bruit dans le couloir la fit sursauter et refermer précipitamment la porte de l'armoire. Fausse alerte, ce n'était qu'une infirmière qui passait avec un chariot. Le coeur battant Sam ouvrit le placard et s'empara d'une petite ampoule qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Une seconde plus tard Liena entrait dans la salle d'examen.

Bien dit-elle, je suis toute à vous, j'espère que nous ne serons pas dérangées. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Je vais bien dit Sam en souriant, elle commença à parler pour permettre à son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal.

L'examen se déroula sans problème, Sam reçut sa piqûre, et elle sortit rapidement de l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui commençait son congé de maternité, elle avait hâte d'être rentrée chez elle. Elle décida de rentrer à pied. Un peu de marche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle passa devant un magasin de puériculture et s'arrêta attendrie devant les petites brassières, et d'adorables petits chaussons pour bébé. Elle ne put résister à pénétrer dans le magasin et se laissa tenter. Quand elle ressortit elle avait les bras chargés de paquets contenant la plus adorable layette qui soit.

Chez elle l'attendait Jack. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de la voir le visage rosi de bonheur, un éclat lumineux si particulier dans le regard.

-Tu as trouvé ?

-Oh oui regarde ce que j'ai acheté, dit-elle en ouvrant les paquets les uns derrière les autres. Tu ne trouves pas ça joli ? dit-elle surprise et un peu déçue du regard grave de son amant.

-Si c'est mignon, dit il en passant un doigt dans la douceur duveteuse d'un chausson. Mais je te parlais de l'ampoule Sam.

-Quelle ampoule ? demanda la jeune femme à nouveau accaparée par une grenouillère bleue à fines rayures blanches.

Jack soupira !

-Aucune importance dit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras. Il avait la réponse à sa question. Sam avait de nouveau tout oublié. Sa vie était ancrée sur cette planète, elle attendait son enfant et se préparait pour cet instant le plus extraordinaire de sa vie de femme.

-Ce soir je vais chez Daniel, mais je préférerais que tu ne viennes pas avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? dit-elle en levant un regard étonné sur lui.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à dire, et tu dois te reposer.

-Mais je ….

-S'il te plait chérie, fais ce que je te dis. Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? dit-il joyeusement pour détourner la conversation.

-Je n'ai pas faim dit-elle.

Elle sentait que Jack lui cachait quelque chose et elle fondit en larmes. Maudites hormones pensa t-elle ! en s'essuyant les yeux rageusement. Mais Jack avait eu le temps de voir son visage décomposé. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-C'est la piqûre, A chaque fois c'est pareil, j'ai l'esprit tout embrouillé.

Jack prit le temps de tout lui réexpliquer, tranquillement. Elle ne disait rien mais de temps à autre hochait la tête.

-C'est pour cela que je dois voir Daniel et Sarah, nous avons à parler.

-Je comprends dit-elle.

Jack lui prépara un repas léger, elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette maudite piqûre ? Dans la poche de Sam il trouva l'ampoule qui luisait doucement au creux de sa main. Il eut une envie folle de la détruire, mais il la mit dans sa poche et quittant l'appartement il monta un étage et frappa à la porte de chez Daniel et Sarah.

Quand il rentra beaucoup plus tard, Sam était toujours endormie. Elle avait pleuré dans son sommeil, son oreiller était trempé de larmes. Il passa un doigt léger sur sa joue. Elle ne réveilla pas, même quand il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser d'une grande douceur. Il s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt.

Ce fut cette nuit là que tout bascula. A son réveil Jack avait retrouvé intégralement la mémoire.

(à suivre...)


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième partie

Chapitre 1

Palais de Enki.

Enki était satisfait. Son plan touchait à la perfection. Ses pions posés sur un gigantesque échiquier se mouvaient à sa guise. Dès le début Enki avait pensé que les personnes déportées devaient être heureuses d'être sur cette belle planète. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que des désirs de rébellion viennent gâcher un si beau projet. C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée de modifier légèrement le taux d'oxygène de façon à induire un manque. Et pour corriger ce manque quoi de mieux que d'imposer aux habitants une piqûre d'un composé de sa fabrication , contenant naturellement de l'oxygène mais aussi des composants induisant une perte de la mémoire des évènements antérieurs à la venue sur la planète. Il suffisait lors de l'arrivée des étrangers de les faire passer par un service spécialisé de l'hôpital où on leur fabriquerait de faux souvenirs de destruction de leur planète d'origine par les Goa'ulds. Un jeu d'enfant pour un Dieu comme Enki.

Tout fonctionnait à merveille. Les habitants de la planète travaillaient, avaient des métiers intéressants qui leur procuraient un salaire, une existence heureuse. Mais Enki n'était pas un philanthrope. Cela n'avait qu'un but, la gloire et la puissance pour lui seul.

A quelques kilomètres de la capitale Eridu se trouvait le gisement de naquadah le plus important de toute la planète. Tout y était mécanisé. De puissances machines extrayaient le minerai. De nombreux ouvriers y travaillaient mais dans des conditions saines. Ils portaient tous des masques quand ils étaient en contact avec les poussières nocives. Aucun risque de maladie, les ouvriers étaient bien traité, bien nourris. Tous les soirs ils rentraient chez eux retrouver leur famille dans la capitale ou dans des villages voisins.

Enki possédait la mine la plus fructueuse de toute la galaxie. Grâce aux scientifiques qui travaillaient pour lui dans de nombreux laboratoires, le naquadah était exploité au maximum de ses possibilités. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Les filons de naquadah n'étaient pas les seuls minerais présents dans le gisement. D'autres étaient exploités, rien n'était perdu, tout contribuait à faire de Enki le Dieu le plus riche et bientôt le plus puissant.

Entourés de quelques gardes pris parmi des plus fidèles sujets, Enki aimait se promener dans sa capitale. Il admirait son œuvre, il aimait les saluts que lui dispensaient les gens dans la rue. Ce n'était pas des prosternations provoquées et sans valeur, mais des sourires et des saluts de reconnaissance. Le peuple l'adorait, d'une façon spontanée et naturelle. Chaque fois que Enki sortait de son palais, la foule s'amassait et l'acclamait.

Enki était fin psychologue, il savait que devenir un tyran n'apportait que la crainte et la révolte, la méthode douce était beaucoup plus efficace. Et puis il était patient, très patient. Mais petit à petit il se construisait une flotte avec des pièces détachées venues de diverses usines de la planète. Il augmentait progressivement le nombre de ses jaffas. Il ricanait en pensant aux terriens qui travaillaient pour lui, en particulier le major Samantha Carter, une scientifique hors pair. La meilleure pour l'instant parmi les terriens qu'il avait enlevés.

Il répondait aux saluts de la foule par de petits gestes de la main. Il adorait ce genre de sortie, son ego s'en trouvait satisfait et il bénissait son intelligence qui allait faire de lui le Goa'uld le plus puissant de la galaxie. Il préparait quelque chose de gigantesque à la barbe des grands maîtres, qui n'en verraient que du feu, lorsqu'il déclencherait la grande offensive.

Chapitre 2

Base de Cheyenne Moutain.

Le général Hammond, fatigué avait enfin pu prendre sa retraite. Le président avait donné son accord à condition que celui-ci restât en disponibilité au cas où.

Hammond empaquetait ses dernières affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter ce bureau où il avait transpiré sang et eau, à s'inquiéter, à prendre des décisions vitales pour le sort de la planète. Une activité qui l'avait ruiné peu à peu. Il avait hâte de tourner la page. Ceux qui auraient pu le retenir , avaient disparu depuis plusieurs mois, morts sans doute.

Personne ne le saura jamais pensa Hammond avec tristesse.

Teal'c avait été intégré à SG3 sous les ordres du colonel Reynolds. Il avait confié à celui-ci son secret espoir de retrouver ses amis. Reynolds était un homme d'honneur, il trouvait qu'on avait enterré un peu vite SG1 sans beaucoup les chercher. Il autorisa Teal'c au cours des différentes missions, à poursuivre ses recherches. Jusqu'à présent elles n'avaient pas abouti.

Une petite fête très simple fut organisée pour le départ à la retraite du vieux général. Il dit quelques mots émouvants et ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter et le professeur Jackson, qui manquaient à tous les anciens de la base. Il fut très applaudi.

Son remplaçant arriva le lendemain.

C'était un homme de haute taille, très maigre, les cheveux en brosse, un regard sévère. Le militaire pur et dur.

-Je vous présente le général Allistair avait dit Hammond, obéissez lui comme vous le faisiez avec moi.

Les deux généraux se serrèrent la main et Hammond prit lentement le chemin des ascenseurs qui le conduisirent à la surface.

Chapitre 3

Planète Eridu

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, nauséeux et le cœur battant la chamade. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas déranger Sam qui dormait.

Il alla se plonger la tête dans l'eau froide du lavabo pour essayer de s' éclaircir les idées. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser manipuler à un tel point ? Jack avait honte de lui. Tellement lucide et méfiant d'habitude il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, n'avait eu aucune méfiance, aucune inquiétude. Il avait tout gobé, et prit pour argent comptant cette histoire de destruction de la Terre par les Goa'ulds.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, et se passa la main dans ses cheveux humides. De l'autre côté de la porte dormait Sam, l'amour de sa vie. Son cœur se crispa comme en proie à une griffe acérée. La douleur était telle, qu'il dut se lever, et marcher silencieusement dans la pièce. Surtout ne pas la réveiller, qu'il n'ait pas à la prendre dans ses bras. Plus jamais… La douceur de ses lèvres, sa peau si tendre, ses caresses sublimes, plus jamais… et cet enfant. Jack se sentit rempli de colère, d'une rage destructrice contre ce maudit Enki, un Goa'uld bien sûr, mais tellement différent des autres qu'il n'en avait vu que du feu.

Daniel avait fait son enquête, Enki étant le roi de la planète, il avait une biographie officielle, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver. Soi disant natif de cette planète, il avait succédé à son père dix ans plus tôt, on y louait son courage et sa grandeur d'âme pour faire de sa planète un endroit agréable pour son peuple.

Naturellement tout cela n' était qu' un ramassis de mensonges pensa Jack. Il avait endormi la méfiance des habitants en leur faisant croire n'importe quelle histoire susceptible de le servir et d'asservir son peuple.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Jack était désemparé. Il savait où était son devoir, mais comment l'accomplir ? Aurait-il la force de renoncer à Sam ? Et la jeune femme qui avait encore une fois tout oublié grâce à sa récente piqûre ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, il en était certain.

Il regarda sa montre : 4 heures. La nuit était encore noire sur Eridu. Il décida de courir un peu pour évacuer la tension et cette insupportable souffrance.

Il parcourut très vite les premiers kilomètres, l'air frais fouettait son visage lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'arrêta pour s'asseoir sur un banc et récupérer un peu. Quand il rentra il avait la tête vide et sans même prendre une douche il s'endormit comme une masse sur le canapé du salon.

Ce fut ainsi que le trouva Sam quand elle se leva. Il dormait mais son visage n'était pas reposé, une grande ride lui barrait le front et son sommeil était agité. Elle passa la main sur son front, il était trempé de sueur.

-Jack murmura t-elle.

Il s'éveilla, repoussa sa main brusquement et grogna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas puis s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, laissant Sam, désemparée au milieu du salon.

-Jack ! redit-elle.

Elle était au désespoir !

Jamais il ne s'était levé sans l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots doux au creux de l'oreille. Là il l'avait repoussée !

Le cœur de Sam se serra, elle ne comprenait pas. Sous le coup de ses émotions son enfant bougea et lui donna des coups de pieds. Elle dut s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle.

Il sortit en peignoir, dont il s'était enveloppé soigneusement et sans un regard pour elle, il s'enferma dans la chambre et reparut quelques instants après, tout habillé.

-Jack redit Sam d'une voix plus ferme, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il s'arrêta et la regarda et il dit simplement ces mots :

-Je me souviens de tout.

Son regard était terrible. Elle s'approcha de lui mais ne le toucha pas, il semblait sur la défensive et Sam ne voulait pas risquer de se faire rabrouer de nouveau. Elle mit les mains derrière le dos, cela projeta son ventre en avant, inconsciemment elle mettait son enfant en avant comme pour bien lui faire comprendre que quoiqu' il se passât c'était la chose la plus importante qui venait de leur arriver, leur enfant. C'est ainsi que Jack comprit le mouvement de Sam. Cela rentra dans son cœur comme une aiguille, et lui tordit les entrailles. Elle était si belle ainsi, ses longs cheveux dénoués flottant sur ses épaules, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les lèvres tremblantes comme si elle allait pleurer. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh Sam… murmura t-il.

-Que se passe t-il Jack, le supplia t-elle, dis- moi !

Tout en la soutenant ils vinrent s'échouer sur le canapé.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Je me rappelle tout ce que nous avons fait et dit avec Daniel et Sarah, mais ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Cela ne m'évoque rien de plus.

-Oui, je comprends. Ecoute Sam, ce que je vais te dire va être très difficile à comprendre et à accepter, mais il faut que je le fasse.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge soudainement serrée. Elle avait le pressentiment que ce qu'allait lui dire Jack allait changer à jamais le cours de leur vie.

-Nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde, nous ne devrions pas être là. Enki nous a enlevés comme tous les terriens et a mis dans nos têtes de faux souvenirs de destruction de la Terre. Il nous a donné une vie agréable juste pour le servir. Tout le travail que nous faisons a trait au naquadah. Et ceux qui ne travaillent pas pour le naquadah jouent un rôle pour l'entretien de la planète, la culture, le commerce, la médecine. Tout ce qui fait qu'un pays peut vivre. Toi tu es directement concerné par les mines de naquadah. Tout ce que tu découvres est utiliser pour augmenter la puissance de Enki, cela lui sert à se constituer une flotte pour asservir la galaxie, et probablement aussi la Terre.

Sam avait pâli, elle pressentait depuis un moment que son travail dont elle ne voyait jamais les résultats devaient servir à une œuvre cachée et secrète.

-Que pouvons nous faire ?

-Il nous faut partir, et revenir sur terre où nous avons une mission. Lutter contre les Goa'ulds et les détruire.

-Mais, tu viens de dire que les goa'ulds ne sont pas venus sur la terre !

-Oui, c'est vrai. En fait c'est nous qui allons à leur rencontre en voyageant par la porte des étoiles. C'est notre boulot Sam.

-Il faut quitter tout ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors partons ! dit-elle. Je te fais entièrement confiance. Du moment que nous restons ensemble, tout ira bien. Et puis notre enfant doit naître sur une terre libre.

Les mots de Sam pénétraient dans le cœur de Jack comme autant de flèches empoisonnées. Elle ne savait pas qu'il leur faudrait se séparer, qu'il leur faudrait taire leur amour, que lui devrait renoncer à son enfant. Comment le lui dire ?

Le regard franc et courageux de sa belle guerrière, le dissuada d'aborder ce sujet. Il devait le garder en son cœur. Il ferait taire Daniel et Sarah. Pour l'instant, il leur fallait toutes leurs forces pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

Le reste viendrait plus tard. Il avait tout son temps pour lui dire qu'ils étaient dans la même chaîne de commandement et qu'il était son supérieur direct. Oui, il avait tout le temps.

Chapitre 4

Jack alla voir Daniel et eut une longue conversation avec lui et Sarah. Puis il revint chercher Sam.

-Tu viens Sam ! Nous partons, maintenant, il ne faut plus attendre.

-Attends , j'emporte quelques affaires.

Jack eut un geste d'impatience, mais il retint les paroles dures qui montaient à sa bouche.

-On ne peut rien emporter.

-Mais la layette que je viens d'acheter ?

Oh maudite piqûre qui faisait de Sam quelqu'un de si différent !

-Viens redit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Pour le moment chez Daniel et Sarah. Nous devons réfléchir à un plan.

Sam jeta un long regard sur les lieux de leur bonheur, elle repassa par la chambre à coucher où l'on voyait encore les draps froissés de leur deux corps. Hier soir encore ils avaient fait l' amour tendrement et passionnément. Elle écrasa une larme. Mais Jack s'impatientait, il fallait partir, le plus vite possible. Elle revint dans le séjour, il détourna aussitôt le regard et elle le suivit.

Daniel et Sarah les attendaient.

-Vous avez mangé ? leur demanda Sarah en apportant une cafetière pleine et des toasts. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre autour de la table de la cuisine.

-Je veux bien du café dit Sam.

Jack secoua la tête. Il n'aurait rien pu avaler.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi dit Daniel. Il ne semble pas y avoir de porte des étoiles sur cette planète, ou nous en sommes très éloignés.

-Mais comment fait Enki pour venir ? On le voit partout en ce moment.

-On suppose qu'il a des anneaux de transport, c'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes parvenus Sarah et moi.

-Des anneaux de transport qui mèneraient où ? demanda Jack.

-Probablement dans un vaisseau.

-Ce serait pas très malin d'aller directement se jeter dans la gueule du loup dit Jack avec une petite moue.

-C'est là que j'ai mon rôle à jouer dit Sarah. Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps j'étais Osiris. Je connais par cœur les vaisseaux Goa'uld, et j'ai dérobé ceci au musée, dit-elle avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard, en posant sur la table un ruban Goa'uld.

-Bien dit Jack, ça peut nous être utile.

Sam n'avait pas eu un regard pour l'objet, elle ne regardait Jack et que lui. Elle ne participait pas à la conversation qui était étrange pour elle. Son cœur était serré, elle avait peur, pas pour elle, mais pour son enfant, leur enfant.

-Et ces anneaux seraient dans le palais d'après vous ? demanda Jack en regardant Daniel et Sarah.

-Cela parait le plus logique.

-Mais on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans le palais, c'est interdit !

-Pas avec ça dit Daniel en sortant quatre billets de sa poche.

-Naturellement dit Jack, la visite mensuelle du palais.

-Tu as dû avoir du mal à obtenir les billets ?

-Non, en fait je suis amie avec la responsable des visites dit Sarah en souriant.

-Bien joué Sarah dit Jack. Nous allons pouvoir nous glisser dans un groupe de visiteurs.

-Je me suis renseignée, dit Sarah, les visites sont très encadrées, mais comme il y une centaine de personnes à chaque fois, je pense que ce ne sera pas très difficile de leur fausser compagnie.

Jack regarda sa montre :

-Il nous reste deux heures avant la visite. Récapitulons.

Se glisser dans le palais, rechercher les anneaux de transfert, aller dans le vaisseau, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de jaffas, prendre le commandement du vaisseau, et sortir très vite de cette planète.

-Enki ne doit avoir que le minimum de jaffas sur son vaisseau, dit Daniel.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Jack.

-Sur Eridu c'est la paix, son vaisseau est invisible de la planète. Personne ne regarde les étoiles, il n'y a aucun télescope, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir beaucoup de monde. Je suppose que le gros de ses troupes est ailleurs sur d'autres vaisseaux ou d'autres planètes.

-Vous avez raison Daniel dit Jack.

-Tu m'a vouvoyé dit Daniel, comme l'autre jour ! c'est exprès ?

-Oui, je crois qu'il faut reprendre les bonnes habitudes, dit Jack pensif en jetant un regard vers Sam.

-Entendu, Jack. Je peux toujours vous appeler Jack ? quand même, dit-il sarcastique.

-Ben oui, vous l'avez toujours fait ! dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Une chose m'intrigue dit Sarah, s'il n'y a pas de porte des étoiles sur la planète, comment fait Enki pour se rendre sur ses autres possessions ?

-Il y a peut être une porte sur le vaisseau ? dit Sam.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers la jeune femme qui était restée sur le canapé.

-C'est possible continua t-elle. Enki ne va pas prendre son vaisseau pour faire des millions de kilomètres à chaque fois qu'il aura à se déplacer. Cela lui prendrait trop de temps.

-Oui bien sûr, comme sur le vaisseau d'Apophis dit Daniel. C'est très logique.

Un long silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Cela ressemblait à une veillée d'armes. La tension était palpable. Jack était inquiet, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur Sam, et il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, à elle ou à l'enfant.

-L'heure tourne dit Jack, il faut partir.

A l'entrée du palais ils durent faire la queue un bon quart d'heure. Une foule endimanchée se pressait pour visiter le palais. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le vaste hall, Daniel leva des yeux émerveillés vers le plafond peint. Un immense tableau à la gloire de Enki. Le dieu sur sa barque au fond du golfe persique, puis la ville de Eridu, avec ses lacs et ses rivières. D'autres dessins entouraient cet immense tableau. Il aurait voulu s'attarder mais la voix sèche de Jack le rappela à l'ordre.

-Daniel ! ce n'est pas le moment !

Ils suivirent docilement la visite pendant une demi heure puis s'éclipsèrent au détour d'un couloir. Le palais n'était pas gardé, seules quelques personnes étaient chargées de la surveillance, et se tenaient à des points stratégiques.

Jack tenant Sam par la main, suivi de Daniel et Sarah empruntèrent de longs couloirs.

-Faites voir le plan Daniel ! dit Jack.

-C'est par ici dit Sarah, les quartiers privés de Enki, dit-elle en montrant une zone grisée sur le plan donné à l'entrée du palais pour mieux suivre la visite.

-C'est le moment d'en profiter, le roi visite en ce moment les mines de Tarapeh, je l'ai entendu à la radio ce matin, dit Daniel.

Une grande porte en fer fermait le couloir et interdisait d'aller plus loin.

-A toi de jouer, Sam dit Jack en lui tendant de fins outils pointus. Tu es la meilleure dans le crochetage des serrures.

-Je vais essayer dit celle-ci.

En une minute la serrure de la grande porte lâcha prise et ils purent pénétrer dans la partie privée réservée au seul usage du Dieu.

Rien à voir avec la magnificence des salles qu'ils venaient de traverser. Plusieurs pièces s'ouvraient sur une long couloir aux murs unis dégarnis de tableaux ou de décorations. Les salles étaient vastes et sobrement meublées de coffres, et de bahuts de bois brut. Rien dans le décor qui rappela que le palais appartenait à un Goa'uld. Ils parcoururent une dizaine de pièces et arrivèrent au bout du couloir.

De dépit Jack donna un coup de pied dans le mur qui rendit un son creux.

Ils se regardèrent avec espoir.

-Il y a du vide là-dessous, dit Daniel.

Ils tâtèrent minutieusement tout le mur qui n'était pas très grand.

-Regardez dit Sarah. La pierre ici n'est pas tout à fait de la même couleur. Elle est légèrement plus foncée.

Le bruit sourd d'un mécanisme envahit le couloir. Un pan de mur s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce ronde avec en son centre des anneaux de transfert.

-Allons-y dit Jack

.Après leur passage le mur se referma avec un léger chuintement. Ils étaient dans le noir le plus complet et se mirent au milieu de la pièce.

Soudaine une lumière brillante jaillit du sol et ils furent propulsés dans le vaisseau en orbite autour de Eridu.

Jack d'une manchette fit tomber le garde qui ne s'attendait pas à les trouver là. Le vaisseau était silencieux et tournaient lentement dans l'espace.

Sarah avait mis à sa main l'arme de poing et c'est très lentement qu'ils progressaient dans le vaisseau. Il y avait une dizaine de jaffas, Sarah les élimina les uns après les autres. Ils ne se méfiaient pas . Que pouvait-il arriver dans ce vaisseau sur lequel le Dieu ne venait rarement ? L'attention s'était relâchée, et la routine avait endormi les esprits.

Ils fouillèrent le vaisseau de fond en comble. Arrivés au poste de commande, Sarah prit d'emblée la direction des opérations.

-Oh mon dieu entendit-elle !

-Que se passe t-il Daniel ? dit-elle inquiète de l'intonation de sa voix.

-Venez voir dit-il d'une voix blanche à ses amis.

Du poste de commande on voyait la planète qui offrait à la vue son côté abrupt et sauvage. Un monde vide et terrifiant de gouffres et de pics acérés. Au fur et à mesure que le vaisseau parcourait sa révolution, le dôme apparaissait, gigantesque, brillant et transparent. On pouvait voir au travers la ville et ses lacs et ses maisons comme autant de minuscules taches plus sombres. Paysage immobile et comme pétrifié, un monde à part, protégé et asservi. Le dôme sous lequel des centaines de milliers d'hommes et de femmes menaient une vie entièrement consacré à Enki.

Ils en restaient sans voix tellement la beauté du dôme les étreignait.

-C'est magnifique ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Daniel.

-C'est un défi à la science ajouta Sam. Pour construire un tel dôme il a fallu…

Jack la coupa. Il ne trouvait nulle poésie dans ce monde artificiel, et ne voulait en aucun cas savoir comment il avait pu être construit.

-C'est surtout machiavélique dit-il. Pressons-nous ajouta t-il. Il faut se tirer d'ici vite fait !

Sarah mit aussitôt le vaisseau en marche et quelques instants plus tard ils quittèrent à tout jamais le monde artificiel de Eridu.

Pendant que le vaisseau s'éloignait de la planète ils en continuèrent l'exploration.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs salles et débouchèrent dans une autre un peu plus vaste.

-La voilà dit Daniel en montrant la porte qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Chapitre 5

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Le général Allistair était soucieux. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'espérait. Le personnel de la base avait très mal pris le départ du général Hammond. Le vieux général était aimé et respecté de tous, et il sentait qu'il ne serait pas facile de lui succéder.

Partout où il passait, il entendait parler de SG1. Leurs exploits, les Goa'ulds qu'ils avaient vaincus, même l'humour du colonel O'Neill. Teal'c ne disait rien mais le regard qu'il posait parfois sur lui, le rendait furieux. Qui était ce jaffa pour se permettre de le juger ?

Tout était nouveau pour lui. Il avait été briefé rapidement avant de prendre son poste, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à diriger une telle base. Pourtant il avait une longue expérience du commandement, ayant fait de nombreuses missions en Irak, en Afrique et sur les différents terrains d'action où se jouait la politique américaine. Il avait pris la direction de la base comme il avait toujours fait, avec sévérité dans la plus stricte application des règlements.

Or il trouvait que la discipline se relâchait dans cette base. Chacun donnait son avis, sur tout et sur rien. Il lui fallait remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela, et rapidement. Il commença par prendre des mesures draconiennes concernant l'accès aux points sensibles comme la salle de contrôle, et la salle d'embarquement. Il y avait trop de personnels allant et venant en tout sens. Il établit une liste du personnel autorisé, cela se réduisait à quelques techniciens et ingénieurs. Les officiers supérieurs non responsables d'une section se virent refuser l'accès. Le premier fut le colonel Reynolds, qui se permit d'en demander les raisons et se fit vertement remettre à sa place.

Entendre sans arrêt parler de SG1 le mettait en fureur. Naturellement il n'en montrait rien. Mais il trouvait que rester dans la nostalgie du passé était nuisible au bon fonctionnement de la base. Il fallait des résultats, l'état major avait très clair, il devait rapporter de nouvelles techniques, battre des Goa'ulds, en un mot rendre la base plus rentable.

Il décida de remplacer SG1 en donnant ce nom à une nouvelle équipe. Il entreprit un vaste remaniement des équipes afin d'augmenter la rentabilité. Warren passa au grade de lieutenant colonel et devint le nouveau chef de SG1. Il lui adjoignit le major Laurence Villers, une jeune archéologue de talent, ainsi que le sergent David Caster un scientifique aux compétences multiples, travaillant depuis longtemps sur la porte des étoiles et titulaire d'un doctorat en astrophysique.

Tea'lc fut mis sur la touche ne partant en mission que ponctuellement quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Allistair retira des équipes tous les civils. Pour lui, seul un militaire aguerri était capable sur le terrain, les civils étaient des poids morts, n'ayant aucun sens de la discipline et de l'efficacité. ils furent donc remerciés, d'autres militaires furent engagés dans divers domaines. Médecine, physique, et même à la cafétéria. En trois mois la base était entièrement militarisée. Allistair pouvait se promener avec satisfaction dans les couloirs au pas de charge, des saluts militaires impeccables saluant son passage.

Cependant les résultats n'étaient pas encore au rendez-vous. SG1 avait cependant rapporté un artéfact prometteur de P8H654. Sans doute une arme.

Le briefing avec SG1 était commencé depuis 22 minutes très exactement quand l' alarme retentit. Personne ne bougea autour de la table. Seul le général Allistair descendit les escaliers métalliques quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Dans la salle une escouade de soldats se tenaient à genoux, arme au poing prêts à tirer sur les visiteurs en cas de danger.

Les chevrons s'enclenchaient, bientôt la flaque bleue s'immobilisa tandis que les alarmes continuèrent leur vacarme infernal.

-Aucune équipe n'est de sortie sergent dit-il, fermez l'iris.

Quelques instants passèrent.

-A t-on un code ? demanda Allistair sèchement.

-C'est le code de Cimmeria dit le sergent de la porte.

-Cimmeria ?

-Une planète amie mon général.

-Maintenez l'iris fermé.

Deux minutes plus tard le vortex se referma.

Le général remonta dans la salle de briefing et mit fin à la réunion. Sans autre explications. Chacun remballa ses dossiers et la salle se vida rapidement.

Allistair n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se plonger dans tous les dossiers et il ne connaissait pas Cimmeria, même pas de nom.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur à la recherche des rapports de missions concernant cette planète. Il y avait eu deux missions. Ce qu'il trouva lui permit de conclure qu'effectivement Cimmeria était une planète amie.

Lorsque le sergent lui avait dit dans la salle que c'était le cas, il avait préféré ne pas en tenir compte. Une erreur était toujours possible ; il avait préféré ne pas ouvrir l'iris.

Cimmeria.

Le passage de la porte avait été difficile pour Sam. Elle avait peur de se jeter dans le vide comme dans ses anciens cauchemars. Jack avait dû la prendre par la main. Elle tremblait et craignait pour le bébé.

Personne ne pouvait la rassurer sur ce point mais Jack lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille et ils passèrent la porte doucement sans à coup, de sorte qu'elle se sentit plus rassurée.

Sur Cimmeria il n'y avait personne, pas de traces de Gairwyn ni de ses soldats. Le marteau à nouveau fonctionnel se dressait dans le ciel, protecteur de la planète.

Sam était fatiguée, le bébé était lourd et elle se retrouvait vite essoufflée au moindre effort. Elle était rouge et en sueur bien que la température fut clémente.

Jack s'était éloigné, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Sam et attendait que ses souvenirs reviennent mais ce ne serait pas avant au moins quinze jours qu'elle ferait à nouveau les premiers cauchemars réminiscences de sa vie passée.

-Vous devriez lui dire avant ! Jack dit Daniel en rejoignant son ami.

-Daniel, ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Elle souffre de votre éloignement et ne comprend pas ! dit-il en regardant la jeune femme assise sur les marches de la porte et se tenant la tête dans ses deux mains.

-Je le sais parfaitement rugit Jack, occupez vous de vos oignons Daniel.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Daniel n'insista pas le regard fulgurant de Jack l'en dissuada. Mais il pensait que Jack avait tort.

La situation de ses amis était terrible. Ils avaient fait leur vie ensemble sur Eridu, attendaient un enfant, et un cruel règlement militaire allait les séparer. C'était trop injuste. Daniel frémit en songeant à ce qu'il éprouverait s'il devait quitter Sarah maintenant.

Daniel rejoignit son épouse. Par égard pour leurs amis ils avaient décidé de ne faire aucun geste de tendresse en public. Mais leur cœur était déchiré, et ils ne savait plus comment faire pour les réconforter. Jack avait fermé son cœur comme d'habitude, et Sam pataugeait dans un marasme fait de délires et de mensonges.

Ils décidèrent de quitter la zone de la porte à la recherche de Gairwyn. Celle-ci se trouvait dans le village à trois kilomètres. Par mesure de sécurité ils y allèrent tous, bien que Sam ait du mal à marcher. Daniel la soutenait la plupart du temps. Sam se retournait de temps à autre pour jeter un regard désespéré à Jack qu'elle sentait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Celui-ci fermait la marche, le visage fermé à quelques pas derrière eux. Sarah était devant en éclaireur. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres armes que l'arme de poing de Sarah.

Gairwyn les accueillit avec chaleur et émotion. Elle prit aussitôt soin de Sam. Puis elle prépara un repas qu'elle partagea avec eux. Ils étaient affamés et n'avaient rien pris depuis leur départ d'Eridu.

Longtemps après Jack aborda le problème qui leur tenait tant à cœur.

-Nous aimerions rentrer chez nous, mais cela fait dix mois que nous sommes partis, et nous n'avons plus de GDO.

Gairwyn rentra dans sa tente et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un appareil dans les mains.

-C'est ça que vous voulez ?

-Oui, notre code à nous n'est plus valable, mais le votre si dit Daniel. Si Sam était en état elle nous aurait déjà expliqué pourquoi ! dit Daniel.

-Prenez-le dit Gairwyn.

-Il faudra que vous veniez avec nous à la porte, nous n'allons pas l'emporter juste l'utiliser. Vous pourriez peut être en avoir besoin.

Ils se mirent en route dès que Sam fut suffisamment en forme pour marcher. Le sommeil et un bon repas lui avait fait du bien et elle pouvait marcher seule.

Arrivés à la porte ils firent les symboles de la terre et le code de Cimmeria. Puis par prudence ils attendirent. Le vortex se referma.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas passés ?

-On ne sait pas s'ils ont ouverts l'iris de l'autre côté dit Jack. Nous referons un autre essai dans une heure, ou nous attendrons qu'ils nous contactent.

Deux heures plus tard la porte s'ouvrit un MALP apparut, et commença à enregistrer les images autour de lui.

Une voix inconnue jaillit dans le haut parleur.

-Nous refermons. Ouvrez de votre côté et envoyez à nouveau le code, on vous ouvrira.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour chez eux.

Chapitre 6

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Le général Allistair était resté dans la salle de contrôle. Sur la rampe un étrange quatuor, des civils, une femme grande aux longs cheveux et bouclés. Deux hommes très grands et très minces aux cheveux mal coupés et au visage fatigué, une autre femme blonde et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

Jack fit un mouvement pour descendre, mais aussitôt il fut mis en joue par les soldats disposés en demi cercle autour de la salle. Jack sentit qu'un rien pouvait déclencher une catastrophe, et il préféra ne pas bouger. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de rester immobile.

-Qui êtes vous ? dit la même voix inconnue qu'ils avaient entendue sur Cimmeria. Une vois dure et autoritaire à laquelle il ne ferait sans doute pas bon de désobéir.

-Que se passe t-il Jack ? murmura Daniel.

Jack lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger.

-Identifiez-vous redit la voix.

-Colonel Jack O'Neill, dit Jack, voici le major Carter , Daniel Jackson et Sarah Gardner. Et il attendit.

-Baissez les armes ! Montez en salle de briefing immédiatement dit-il aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Où est le général Hammond ? demanda Jack aussitôt.

-Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole colonel. C'est à vous de répondre à mes questions. D'où venez-vous ?

-C'est une très longue histoire dit Daniel.

-Je vous écoute.

Pendant le long récit de Daniel Sam regardait autour d'elle. Encore un lieu étrange et inconnu pensa t-elle. Au bout de la salle, ce qui semblait être un bureau. Cette longue table rouge et noire ne lui disait rien du tout, et le personnage autoritaire qui parlait non plus. Est-ce là que j'ai ma vraie vie ? pensa t-elle. Ses amis semblaient reconnaître parfaitement les lieux. Elle écouta le ronronnement de la voix de Daniel qui racontait leur histoire. De temps à autre Jack et Sarah complétaient son récit. Lorsque le général Allistair l'appela major Carter, Sam frémit, mais ne répondit pas.

-je vous ai posé une question major ! dit Allistair d'un ton plus ferme.

-Excusez-là mon général dit Jack, mais elle n'a pas retrouvé toute sa mémoire.

-Elle sait quand même qui lui a fait un enfant ! répondit le général d'un ton soupçonneux.

-C'est moi dit Daniel coupant court à toute réponse de Sam ou de Jack.

-Bien dit le général en faisant le tour des visages. Tout le monde à l'infirmerie. Examen complet.

-Merci Daniel souffla Jack. Je vous revaudrais ça !

-Enregistré ! dit Daniel en souriant. Je vous le rappellerai à l'occasion !

Sam était étendue sur un lit. Elle n'avait pas reconnue Janet qui mise au courant ne s'en était pas formalisée. Elle lui fit toute une batterie d'examens pour voir si l'enfant n'avait pas souffert des différentes drogues qu'elle avait reçues.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Sam ?

-Bien mais fatiguée.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, tout va bien pour vous et votre bébé.

Elle sentit la tension se relâcher. Sam se détendit, elle était souriante et en meilleure forme qu'à son arrivée. Janet poursuivit :

-D'ici deux à trois semaines vous aurez retrouvé la mémoire. Tout ira bien. Le bébé sera là d'ici un mois environ. Vous et Daniel vous avez beaucoup de chance.

-Daniel pourquoi me parlez-vous de Daniel ?

-Mais, c'est le lui le père n'est ce pas ? dit Janet interloquée.

-Pas du tout répliqua Sam. Daniel et Sarah se sont mariés sur Eridu.

-Mais alors qui…

-C'est Jack bien sûr ! Nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Daniel a dit cela.

-Chut ! dit Janet précipitamment.

Mais c'était trop tard, au même moment une infirmière entrait dans la pièce et s'avançait vers elle.

Avait-elle entendu ? Janet ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais la jeune infirmière avait l'air troublé. C'était une des jeunes femmes engagées par le général Allistair, le sergent Mary Cerven. Une jeune femme très compétente, mais un peu bavarde, dont Janet n'était pas sûre. Elle espérait que les propos de Sam n'iraient pas jusqu'aux oreilles du général Allistair.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Sam en voyant l'air inquiet de Janet.

-Rien Sam, reposez-vous bien. Je vous garde à l'infirmerie ce soir et demain vous pourrez rejoindre vos quartiers.

-Quand est ce que je retrouverais mes souvenirs ? demanda la jeune femme anxieuse.

Elle sentait qu'on lui cachait beaucoup de choses. Elle n'avait pas revu Jack depuis leur retour et cela l'inquiétait.

-Je pense dans une semaine ou deux. Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus sur Eridu, le contact avec votre environnement familier va vous aider.

-J'ai hâte dit Sam. En ce moment ma vie est suspendue entre deux mondes et je suis très inquiète.

-N'ayez aucune crainte Sam, dit Janet en lui prenant la main. Vous ne risquez plus rien ici. On s'occupe bien de vous et de votre bébé.

A la mention du bébé Sam se mit à sourire, une leur de joie jaillit dans ses yeux.

Janet sentit son cœur se serrer. Visiblement Sam n'était au courant de rien. Elle maudit intérieurement le colonel O'Neill de n'avoir rien dit.

-Je n'ai pas vu Jack où est-il ?

Janet sursauta.

-Il n'est pas venu vous voir ?

-Non.

-Est-il encore à l'infirmerie ?

- Ah oui dit Janet précipitamment sans même chercher à savoir si c'était vrai. Il est encore là.

Nouveau sourire de Sam.

-Alors il va venir dit-elle en fermant les yeux, rassurée.

Dans le bureau du général Allistair Jack était debout et faisait nerveusement les cents pas.

-Colonel ! Calmez-vous dit le général d'une voix dure.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à 'O'Neill pour qu'il explose.

-Me calmer ! Alors que vous nous traduisez en cours martiale ! Pour un délit dont nous ne sommes pas responsables. Nous avons été drogués…

-Gardez vos arguments pour la cour colonel. Air man ! appela t-il , emmenez le colonel en cellule.

-Vous m'arrêtez rugit O'Neill ! Vous n'êtes même pas au courant de ce que SG1 a fait pour sauver la planète un nombre incalculable de fois, en y laissant nos vies et un peu de notre âme à chaque fois, tandis que vous, vous usiez le fond de culotte de vos misérables fesses sur la chaise de votre bureau !

-Colonel ! hurla Allistair perdant toute retenue, n'aggravez pas votre cas par des insultes envers un supérieur !

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Allistair légèrement plus petit était obligé de lever les yeux devant un O'Neill très raide ne perdant pas un pouce de sa grande taille, et Allistair m'aima pas du tout cela. Le regard de Jack était si méprisant que le général malgré lui subit l'ascendant de cet homme et il recula.

Sans ajouter un mot il fit signe au garde de mettre les menottes à O'Neill.

L'arrestation du colonel fit le tour de la base en quelques minutes. Quand cela revint aux oreilles de Janet elle fit venir immédiatement dans son bureau l'infirmière Marie Cerven.

-Je suis désolée dit Marie les yeux rougis de larmes.

-Vous êtes désolée, dit Janet froidement, j'espère bien que vous êtes désolée, malheureusement cela ne suffira pas.

-Que voulez vous dire ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air effaré.

-Simplement que je vais faire un rapport. Vous savez parfaitement que tout ce qui se dit dans l'infirmerie est strictement confidentiel, et ne doit en aucun cas être répété, et surtout pas aux pipelettes du mess. A qui avez-vous parlé ?

-A Carolina Smith.

Janet leva les yeux au ciel

-La pire commère que cette base n'ait jamais connu. Mais à quoi pensiez-vous ?

La jeune femme replongea dans son mouchoir

Plus bête que méchante pensa Janet en voyant la jeune femme effondrée. Cependant elle décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-Vous connaissez les rapports de missions de SG1 ?

-Non, major dit-elle, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les lire.

-Je vous donne l'ordre de vous plonger dedans. Ils sont accessibles depuis n'importe quel poste, vous avez un code d'accès servez-vous en. Naturellement ce sera en dehors de vos heures de travail. Quand vous aurez lu, continua t-elle impitoyable, vous constaterez l'ampleur de votre indiscrétion. Vous avez mis au pilori un homme et une femme sans qui vous auriez très certainement un serpent dans la tête. Vous leur devez tout. Rompez dit-elle en lui faisant signe de quitter le bureau.

Janet se rassit épuisée. Maintenant il fallait recoller les morceaux du moins essayer, faire comprendre à une jeune femme amnésique que non seulement sa liaison avec Jack était finie, qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais et qu'elle allait passer en cour martiale.

Jack fut conduit au niveau seize. On lui enleva les menottes et il se retrouva seul dans une petite cellule. Un lit avec un mince matelas, une table et une chaise, le tout scellé dans le sol. Dans un angle dissimulés derrière une fine cloison, un WC et un lavabo. Les murs gris et sinistres habituels de toute la base.

Jack ne décolérait pas. S'il avait eu accès à la salle de sport il aurait tapé durant des heures dans un putching ball. Mais là pour exsuder sa rage il n'avait rien. Il compta les pas, six dans un sens et trois dans l'autre. Il commença à aller et venir d'un mur à l'autre. Il marcha pendant longtemps n'ayant aucune notion du temps. Il se mit à courir sur place jusqu'à ce que son front se couvre de sueur. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer.

L'angoisse l'étreignait. Avait-il mis aussi Sam en cellule ? ce général de pacotille !

Aurait-il osé s'en prendre à une femme enceinte ?

Il reprit une marche plus lente, six pas aller, six pas retour… six pas….

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne se rappelait pas très bien ce qu'ils risquaient, de la prison à coup sûr, mais combien ? un an, deux ans ? ou plus ?

Sam en prison, NON ! il ne fallait pas. On lui prendrait son enfant…. Il serait pris par les services sociaux, elle ne le reverrait jamais.

La gorge serrée par l'angoisse, son cerveau paralysé ne trouvait pas de solution. Tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables se jouaient dans son esprit. Du plus optimiste au pire, de la non culpabilité reconnue, à la peine la plus sévère, et cela se terminait inévitablement par une scène terrible où des hommes en uniforme venaient arracher leur enfant des bras de sa mère.

Après la rage, vint l'accablement. Il avait ralenti le pas, et s'était jeté sur le lit faisant craquer les ressorts.

Un air man vint lui apporter son repas. Il n'avait pas faim et n'y toucha pas.

Le sommeil eut raison de lui au bout de plusieurs heures, mais il se réveilla en sursaut en proie aux pires cauchemars.

La nuit fut très longue pour Jack O'Neill qui vit arriver avec une angoisse grandissante le jour suivant.

Mais celui-ci fut identique au précédent, il ne reçut pas de visites. Aucune nouvelle de Sam.

Deux jours plus tard après le début de son incarcération , il y eut du bruit dans le couloir. Le général Allistair venait voir son prisonnier.

-Alors colonel, on est calmé ? dit-il sarcastique.

Jack ne daigna pas répondre et une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans son regard. Malgré lui Allistair frissonna et se demanda une fraction de seconde pourquoi il en voulait tant à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il eut la réponse à sa question devant l'attitude nonchalante de Jack. En fait ce qu'il avait détesté d'emblée chez cet homme c'était son manque de discipline. Le fait qu'il eut sauvé la planète bien des fois du désastre n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Tout ce qui dépassait la ligne devait être détruit. C'était indispensable pour le respect de l'autorité et de la hiérarchie. Or cet homme était un défi permanent à l'autorité, et cela Allistair ne le supportait pas. Il se demandait comment Hammond avait pu avoir tant de patience avec ce colonel rebelle. Le dossier de celui-ci était chargé, il avait frisé la cour martiale bien souvent mais là il était pris. A cette pensée un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Allistair. « je te tiens mon bonhomme »pensa t-il.

Devant le silence persistant du colonel il reprit la parole.

-Avez-vous réfléchi aux conséquences de vos actes ? Apparemment non, alors sachez que vous et le major Carter, serez traduits en cour martiale. Dès demain.

-On aura un avocat ? demanda Jack calmement.

-Naturellement. Croyez bien colonel que la procédure sera scrupuleusement respectée. Votre avocat s'entretiendra avec vous avant l'interrogatoire.

Sans attendre de réponse et sans un regard pour le prisonnier Allistair sortit de la pièce.

Jack se rassit lourdement sur le lit avec en tête une pensée obsédante comment tirer Carter de ce pétrin dans lequel il l'avait plongée ?

La réponse vint tout naturellement lumineuse et claire. Il avait trouvé le moyen de sauver Carter et leur enfant du désastre. Il s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Chapitre 7

Le jour suivant il eut la surprise de voir entrer Daniel dans sa cellule. Il n'en pouvait plus d'incertitude, et sa rage augmentait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

-Daniel ! s'exclama t-il, vous avez eu l'autorisation de venir me voir ?

-En fait non, mais je me suis proposé pour être votre avocat.

-Oh ! fit seulement Jack.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé vous savez.

-Si, Si j'accepte, ayant vécu la même chose que moi, vous serez parfait Daniel.

-Vous me faites entièrement confiance Jack ?

-Naturellement, pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que vous m'avez envoyé promener plus d'une fois.

-C'est que vous êtes des fois particulièrement casse pieds dit Jack en riant. Sérieux, je suis content que vous vous occupiez de ça. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un grand criminel de guerre, et de rien contrôler.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais plaider la non responsabilité.

Et voyant le froncement de sourcil de Jack.

-Oui, je sais que ça ne vous plait pas trop de penser que vous avez perdu les pédales, mais il n'y a pas d'autres solution.

-Vous me connaissez bien, Daniel, fit Jack avec un mince sourire sans le lâcher des yeux.

Après un silence Daniel reprit :

-Elle va bien.

Daniel sentit le soulagement dans le regard de Jack.

-A-t-elle retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Pas encore.

-C'est aussi bien, finalement. Ces vieux croûtons qui vont nous juger verront de visu la perfidie de ce Goa'uld. Qui la défend ?

-C'est moi, Jack, je crois que je suis le plus à même puisque j'ai vécu la même chose.

-Merci Daniel.

-J'ai confiance.

-N'allez pas trop vite en besogne. Savez-vous qui va nous juger ?

-Oui, justement je voulais aborder ce sujet là avec vous. Vous serez jugés par cinq généraux. J'ai réussi à obtenir la liste. Tout d'abord le général Cartwright qui sera le président du tribunal. Un homme droit, strict mais juste.

-Oui je le connais. Ensuite ?

-Le général Green et le général Culming. Vous les connaissez ?

-Non pas du tout. Vous savez Daniel ma carrière militaire s'est passé loin de l'état major et de tous ces ronds de cuir !

-Je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas très bon pour vous. Ce sont des hommes sévères pour qui la discipline est l'épine dorsale qui tient toute la machine. Tout manquement doit être sévèrement puni.

Soupir de Jack.

-Le quatrième est le général Weaver. Je n'ai pas pu avoir beaucoup renseignements sur lui. Je sais qu'il rentre tout juste d'Irak. Il a fait aussi de nombreuses campagnes en Afrique, c'est là qu'il a décroché ses galons de général. C'est sûrement un bon car il n'a que 47 ans et est général depuis un an déjà. Son avis sur les manquements à la discipline m'est inconnu à ce jour. Mais je vais me renseigner.

-Et le cinquième, je le connais ?

Grand sourire de Daniel.

-Oui, et je l'ai gardé pour la fin, il est de notre côté, c'est le général Hammond.

-Oh ! fit Jack de surprise. Mais méfiez vous Daniel, Hammond est un homme de principe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a quitté la base, mais il y a sûrement une bonne raison. Savez-vous pourquoi l'état major l'a choisi ?

-Justement parce qu'il connaît la base. Il sait tout des Goa'ulds et ce n'est pas le cas des quatre autres.

-Autrement dit rien n'est joué, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre dit Jack.

-En effet.

Daniel s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix sèche de jack le fit se retourner.

-Il y a autre chose Jack ?

-Oui fit celui-ci assez gêné. Il est hors de question que Sam aille en prison.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'éviter.

-Il le faudra. Avez-vous réfléchi qu'elle est à un mois d'accoucher, son enfant naîtra en prison et on le lui enlèvera ! C'est inacceptable. Je vous préviens Daniel, que si les choses tournent mal pendant le procès, je prendrais les choses en main.

-Mais je suis votre avocat !

-Oui, mais je peux vous récuser à tout moment et assurer moi-même ma défense.

Regard inquiet de Daniel. Le visage de Jack était dur et impénétrable.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me dire Jack ?

-Soyez bon ! petit scarabée ! Evitez la prison à Sam, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

-Mais, et vous ?

Jack ne répondit pas. Daniel pâlit.

-Vous êtes prêt à vous sacrifier pour elle ? C'est bien ça ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Daniel se leva. Avant de refermer la porte il se retourna et croisa le regard déterminé de Jack :

-Ne vous tracassez pas Jack, je vous sauverais tous les deux. Le procès commençant demain, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à préparer.

Salle du niveau 12

Le colonel Jack O'Neill et le major Samantha Carter étaient devant leur juge depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

L'accusation avait été lue : grave manquement à l'article 134 de la loi de non fraternisation. Manquement aggravé par la durée et l'état du major Carter enceinte de huit mois. Le président du tribunal réclamait la radiation de l'armée pour les deux fautifs et trois ans de prison.

L'accusation fit venir le docteur Frazier à la barre.

-Docteur dit le procureur, vous soignez le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter, depuis combien de temps ?

-Cela fait maintenant six ans. Je suis entrée à la base trois mois après le début du programme.

-Vous connaissez donc par cœur leur état de santé.

-Oui

-De qui le major Carter est –elle enceinte ?

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre, c'est secret médical.

-Ici docteur il n'y a pas de secret médical. Vous êtes devant la plus haute instance de l'armée et vous devez répondre à ma question. Je la répète : de qui est enceinte le major Carter ?

-Du colonel O'Neill, murmura Janet avec un regard désolé pour l'accusé.

-Je suppose que vous avez fait tous les tests possibles. Comment avez-vous procédé.

-J'ai fait une amniocentèse au major.

-Vous pouvez expliquer à la cour ?

-Le major n'étant plus très jeune pour être mère pour la première fois c'est une procédure normale dans ce cas. Cela permet d'éliminer certaines malformations, comme une maladie cardiaque par exemple..

-Et en cas de malformations que se passe t-il ?

-On peut parfois opérer in utero.

-Et pour la recherche en paternité comment avez-vous procédé ?

-A partir du liquide amniotique prélevé j'ai retrouvé l'ADN des deux parents.

-Et qu'en avez-vous conclu ?

-Que le colonel O'Neill est le père de cet enfant.

-Je vous remercie docteur, ce sera tout.

Janet retourna s'asseoir à sa place la tête basse. Elle avait crucifié Jack et Sam, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

L'accusation n'ayant pas d'autres témoins à présenter, ce fut au tour de Daniel de parler.

Il expliqua rapidement leurs conditions de vie sur la planète. Comment ils avaient été privés de leurs souvenirs dès leur arrivée et infectés avec de faux souvenirs.

Puis il appela Sarah à la barre.

Leur mariage n'était pas reconnu aux USA, ils l'avaient tu dès leur retour, et maintenant ils s'en félicitaient, cela permettait à Sarah de témoigner.

-Sarah Gardner expliquez à la cour comment avez-vous connu le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter.

Sarah parla longuement de sa rencontre avec Daniel au muséum. Comment ils étaient devenus amis. Elle décrivit aussi des relations avec Sam et jack qui habitaient dans le même immeuble que Daniel. Elle insista sur le fait que chacun était seul au départ et qu'ils avaient connaissance petit à petit et qu'ils avaient sympathisé. L'amour était venu tout naturellement entre eux. Il n'y avait aucun interdit puisque tous leur souvenirs avaient été effacés.

Daniel jeta des regards désespérés à Janet, qui lui fit non avec les mains. Il attendait le résultat des analyses de l'ampoule rapportée par Jack et Sam. Comme il y avait dedans des produits spécifiques et inconnus les analyses étaient en cours.

Daniel demanda une suspension de séance, que le président accorda. Il avait droit à une heure. Ensuite Sam et Jack seraient appelés à témoigner. Et le jury se retirerait pour délibérer. Le verdict tomberait le soir même.

Daniel et Janet foncèrent vers le laboratoire de biologie.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Janet au technicien.

-Pour le moment nous avons de l'oxygène, et un produit ressemblant à du neurohypnol.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Daniel.

-Un hypnotique, mais là, il est en faible quantité dans l'ampoule, moins de O,O1 mg, il joue un rôle de calmant. Mais en aucun cas on peut dire qu'il enlève les souvenirs pour les remplacer par d'autres.

-Je crains dit Janet que ce genre de drogue soit indécelable pour nous.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? dit Daniel extrêmement déçu, toute ma plaidoirie reposait là-dessus.

-Espérons que le jury nous croie sur parole. Le général Hammond est au courant de toutes ces étrangetés que nous trouvons la galaxie. Il a de nombreux exemples comme le jour où vous avez été fait prisonniers et retenus sous la glace. Ils avaient dû utiliser ce genre de drogue que nous recherchons.

-C'est probable dit Daniel, malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas le prouver.

-Daniel il faut y retourner. Appelez moi à témoigner de nouveau, j'essaierai d'expliquer tout cela dit Janet.

Pendant toute la durée des débats, Sam revivait en boucle ce que lui avait dit Daniel la veille. A savoir que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu sur la planète devait être effacé. Elle avait eu des mots très durs pour le jeune homme, comment nier tout ce qui est arrivé, elle aimait Jack, elle attendait un enfant de lui, c'était pour elle la seule certitude. Daniel n'avait pu que la prendre dans ses bras et elle avait longuement pleuré sur l'épaule de son ami.

La suspension d'audience était finie, il fallait y aller. Daniel s'apprêtait à batailler ferme. Avec Janet il fournit toutes les explications qui étaient en leur possession.

Tout était joué. Maintenant il restait à entendre Sam et Jack.

-Major dit le président avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer.

-Je voulais simplement dire mon général, que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé mes souvenirs, je suis toujours sous l'influence de cette piqûre que j'ai reçu il y a deux jours juste avant notre départ d'Eridu. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre dit-elle en regardant Jack qui avait la tête baissée et avait l'air de trouver un grand intérêt dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

-je vous remercie major. Colonel O'Neill, si vous souhaitez prendre la parole, c'est maintenant.

Avant d'ouvrir la bouche il regarda vers un Daniel à la mine sombre. « tout est perdu pensa t-il amèrement, il ne me reste plus qu'à sauver Sam ».

-Tout d'abord je voulais rappeler à la cour une chose. De par mes entraînements dans les commandos, j'ai appris à résister à toutes sortes de drogues et de tentatives de contrôle du cerveau. Naturellement les drogues Goa'ulds sont beaucoup puissantes et leur technique parfaitement au point. Mais je peux dire que j'étais moins atteint que les autres.

Daniel se leva pour parler mais le général Cartwright lui fit signe de se taire.

-Continuez colonel.

-Tout le monde ici présent, tous ceux qui ont assisté au test zatarc ou qui ont lu les rapports savent qu'un lien particulier nous unissait le major et moi-même. Mais je jure devant cette cour, nous n'avons jamais enfreint le règlement ici sur terre. Sur Eridu c'était différent, notre amour n'avait pas de frein. Il n'y avait aucune raison de résister, même si par moment j'avais retrouvé une partie de ma lucidité. J'ajoute pour terminer que je suis coupable de n'avoir rien dit au major et d'avoir profité de la situation pour mener une vie de couple, ce qui nous était interdit ici.

Un silence de mort accueillit la déclaration de Jack, Daniel s'était tassé sur sa chaise. Il prévoyait une catastrophe pour Jack. Peut être que cela sauverait Sam, mais ce n'était pas sûr du tout.

-Ramenez les prisonniers en cellule, dit simplement Cartwright.

Sam fut reconduite à l'infirmerie, elle ne se sentait pas bien et le bébé sensible aux émotions s'agitait beaucoup. Janet lui donna un léger sédatif.

Jack dans sa cellule reprit sa marche six pas aller, six pas retour… six pas… Il avait encore le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pour elle, il avait été obligé de se dévoiler, de se mettre à nu. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas inutile.

La délibération dura longtemps, beaucoup trop pour les nerfs de Jack. A 22 heures seulement on le tira de sa cellule. Il se retrouva seul devant ses juges.

-Où est le major Carter ? demanda le président du jury.

-Au même moment Janet arriva dans la pièce et parla à l'oreille du général Cartwright.

Celui-ci parut surpris, il prit la parole.

-Le major Carter ne pourra pas assister à la fin du procès, car elle est en train d'accoucher.

Il fallut à Jack toute sa force pour ne pas bondir. Oh seigneur ! 8 mois c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il était pris d'une rage folle et c'est à peine s'il entendit que Sam était reconnue non coupable, lavée de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur elle.

-Quant à vous colonel O'Neill, vous êtes reconnu coupable du non respect de la loi 134. la sentence sera connue demain, en attendant vous restez en cellule.

Jack était à la fois heureux et terrifié, comment allait Sam ? et le bébé ?

-La séance est levée, dit le président, reconduisez le prisonnier.

Les cinq généraux sortirent de la salle. Il leur restait à définir la sentence du colonel O'Neill. Jack regarda Hammond d'un air suppliant. Celui-ci n'avait pas le droit de lui parler tant que tout le jugement n'aurait pas été rendu. Il lui fit signe de se taire. En même temps que son geste un peu sec, un sourire adoucit ses traits. Jack se raccrocha comme il put à ce sourire. On lui remit les menottes, et il passa la nuit la plus dure de son existence dans le silence et l'incertitude.

La base était retombée sous le pouvoir du général Allistair qui cruellement interdit toute visite. Il était satisfait, l'insolent colonel allait être puni, et il l'espérait sévèrement. Il n'eut pas une pensée pour le major Carter qui accouchait loin de Jack alors qu'elle aurait tant eu besoin de sa présence.

L'accouchement ne se déroulait pas très bien. En raison des drogues qu'avaient pris Sam, Janet ne put lui faire une péridurale. A chaque contraction son front se couvrait de sueur et elle haletait à petits coups, pour favoriser la dilatation du col. Quelques heures après le déclenchement le travail n'avançait pas. L'enfant beaucoup trop petit fatiguait et la mère aussi. Janet dut se résoudre à faire une césarienne. Une heure plus tard Sam avait donné naissance à une petite fille qui ne pesait que deux kilos neuf cents grammes. Janet l'emmena tout de suite en soins intensifs où elle fut placée dans une couveuse. L'enfant malgré son faible poids paraissait en bonne santé. Janet était optimiste.

Le lendemain un air man apporta son petit déjeuner au colonel O'Neill. Il n'avait pas faim mais se força à manger. Sous le bol il y avait un papier plié, c'était un mot de Janet. « C'est une fille, tout va bien ».

L'appétit subitement revenu Jack dévora ses céréales. Dans une heure il saurait ce qui l'attendait pour les mois à venir. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à la prison, il l'avait accepté. La seule chose qui le faisait souffrir, ne pas revoir Sam et ne pas voir grandir son enfant.

A 9 h très exactement le président de la cour martiale lut la sentence.

-Le colonel O'Neill est condamné à trois mois de prison ferme, de plus il est renvoyé de l'armée, sans solde. La sentence prend effet immédiatement.

Le tribunal se retira aussitôt.

Hammond demanda à parler à Jack.

-Je m'occupe de tout vous aurez des nouvelles le plus souvent possible.

-Merci général. Occupez vous bien d'eux, pendant mon absence.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire dans trois mois jack ?

-Trouvez un boulot, car je n'aurai pas de pension. Et puis rattraper le temps perdu et vivre avec ma famille.

Epilogue

Jack sortit sur le seuil, ébloui par le chaud soleil de la fin juillet. Il mit sa main en visière et ne vit personne. Poussant un soupir il prit le petit sac posé à ses pieds et quitta le quartier de la prison.

Il n'avait pas fait une dizaine de mètres qu'il la vit. Elle avançait vers lui, un enfant dans les bras, et un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

Il la prit contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, et caressa ses cheveux. Puis avisant la petite tête blonde, il déposa un baiser léger sur le petit crâne duveteux.

-C'est fini Jack, dit-elle, nous rentrons chez nous.

Ils rentrèrent à Colorado Springs. Jack trouva une place dans la police de la ville. Sam continuait à travailler à Cheyenne Mountain, mais elle n'allait plus sur le terrain.

La vie sur Eridu continuait, les fourmis de Enki poursuivaient leur petite vie dirigée par le dieu et à son seul profit. Mais la donne avait changé. La terre était au courant et bientôt une expédition serait menée contre Enki, qui ne se méfiant pas perdrait ce qu'il avait mis des siècles à préparer, ainsi que la vie.

Mais cette lutte ne concernait plus du tout Jack et Sam qui avaient beaucoup mieux à faire.

FIN

21


End file.
